The Return of the past
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Things are not going well for the Lyoko gang. Xana has returned, and the net is in danger from another supervirus. COMPLETE
1. Xana is back

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, and Elsa are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

The is the sequel to Code Lyoko meets Reboot

This takes about five months after my last fic

**The Return of the past**

* * *

Chapter 1 

**Kadic Junior High**

At the boarding school in the dorms were Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita laughing as Odd talked about some thier old adventures. Yumi's hair no reached her shoulders, and Ulrich's hair nearly covered his left eye. Odd and Jeremy were the same, except that they were a bit taller, and Aelita's hair was also a bit longer. They were living normal lives ever since Xana and Megabyte were defeated.

Aelita sometimes went to Lyoko to visit her brothers and sisters. They were working on a way to improve Lyoko, to make it a better place. They wanted to complete, so there would not any pits that led to the digital void. There was no danger in Lyoko because Xana was put into a cyber sleep and Megabyte was presumed deleted.

It was also quiet because Sissy was dead along Theo, Herb, and Nicholas. Since they weren't around to bother the Lyoko gang Yumi and Ulrich could get together without harassment. Jeremy and Aelita were going steady, and Jeremy helped Aelita lean about the real world. Odd and Sam were going out, when Odd snuck out of the school grounds.

Mr. Delmas, the school principal resigned after he found out his daughter was dead; Jim was back after he recovered from injury inflicted on him by Xana.

"It sure was fun summer, right guys." said Yumi,

"The part were you beat me, ten times in a row when we spared?" asked Ulrich.

"You never saw it coming." said Odd,

"Like you could beat her, Odd." said Jeremy.

"You were easily beat by Ulrich twenty times in a row." said Aelita.

During the summer Yumi and Ulrich Aelita how to fight and how to defend herself.

"Like you could beat him, Aelita." said Odd,

"If I did beat her than Jeremy would crazy and try to kill me in my sleep." said Ulrich.

Jeremy blushed.

"Would he?" asked Aelita,

"Of course not. Ulrich was joking." said Jeremy.

Ulrich nodded and smiled. They all laughed as they talked about thier summer.

* * *

**The Factory**

All was quiet in the factory; the machines were shut off and rusty for not being used for a long time. Suddenly sparks started flying across the machines as the something happened. Out came a black fog, as it oozed out of the machines the sparks stopped coming out. The fog hovered for a few seconds and then took shape.

It took a human form, the body, legs, the head, the arms, than it became clearer and sharper. White pale skin appeared, and the figure wore black clothes.

"Excellent. I am back." said the figure.

It turned and looked through the lobby of the factory. It chuckled and walked into the elevator, it pushed the red button and the doors closed. When it stopped the doors opened to reveal a room with a supercomputer. It sat in the chair and typed on the keyboard.

The being surveyed Lyoko to see the sprites have been working on completing it. The being sneered and typed at a fast rate. Everything was ready. It walked into the elevator and went one level down.

It entered the scanner room to see a gigantic wasp.

"Come my creation. We have work to do." said the being.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Mountain Region**

In a small fortress built by the Lyoko sprites, they were busy researching the scientist's logs about they created Lyoko. Relita walked into the room where Max and Sheen were working looking with wide eyes.

"Something, Relita?' asked Alex, following her.

"I felt a wave of darkness and then it vanished. There is a disturbance in Lyoko." said Relita,

"How can there be, sis? We put Xana to sleep remember." said Max.

"True, but I still feel that something is wrong. We should contact Aelita." said Relita,

"I'll connect to her computer." said Alex.

"No, someone might monitor the communication. Upload this.' said Relita handing them a floppy disk.

Alex inserted it into the computer and they all vanished.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

Yumi's cell phone stated ringing interrupting thier conversation.

"Hello?" asked Yumi,

_"Yumi? It's me Relita. We need you and the others at the factory, now."_ said Relita.

"Okay." said Yumi, hanging up.

"Who was it?" asked Odd,

"It was Relita. She wants us at the factory." said Yumi.

"Why? Is there an emergency?" asked Jeremy,

"She didn't say. She just wants us over there." said Yumi.

"Let's go." said Ulrich.

They snuck out of the school and headed for the factory.

* * *

**The Factory**

The Lyoko gang walked into the lobby and saw the Lyoko sprites.

"Hey guys. Is everything okay?" asked Odd,

"No, it is not." said Relita.

"So what is the problem?" asked Aelita.

Before Relita could answer the question a giant wasp appeared and fired a red hot laser at the Lyoko gang. They all jumped as the laser hit the ground.

"I'm going to say that is the problem." said Odd,

"What was your first clue?" asked Ulrich.

They heard a soft harsh laughter that echoed through out the factory.

"Hello Lyoko heroes. Ready for round two?" asked a familiar voice.

The gang's eyes went wide as they heard that voice. They looked and saw him. It was Xana, standing near the elevator. Xana had not changed much, except that he looked a bit taller.

In his hand was his sword that looked longer.

"Xana!" shouted the Lyoko gang and the sprites.

"The one and only." said Xana, smiling.

"How are you back? Aelita and the sprites put you in a cyber sleep." said Jeremy,

"I said I would be back, and now I am." said Xana.

"To get your butt kicked again?" asked Odd,

"Fools, you have been led into an ambush!" said Xana.

Crabs emerged from shadows as Xana raised his sword. Jeremy pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"I created this incase you ever came back before you were cured, Xana." said Jeremy.

He pressed the button and the Lyoko gang was engulfed in a white binding light. When the light disappeared the gang stood in thier Lyoko forms.

"Always one step ahead are you, Jeremy?" asked Xana,

"You never know." said Jeremy, smiling.

"Attack!" shouted Xana, and the crabs fired thier lasers.

Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy blocked the shots as Odd leapt into the air and fired at the Xana symbols. Three crabs exploded, the giant wasp flew and attacked with its stinger. Odd jumped as it spewed acid. Jeremy fired his staff laser at the Xana symbol at the wasp exploded.

Xana's sword glowed red and fired a red beam at them. Ulrich charged at Xana with his sword, he attacked but Xana parried. Ulrich kept attacking, but Xana kept blocked his attacks.

"Just like old times, hey heroes? You, me, and an army of monsters all fighting it out?" asked Xana,

"Keep talking, and I'll plunge my sword down your throat." said Ulrich.

"Was that a threat?' asked Xana, blocking another swing.

"No, that was a promise." said Ulrich.

Xana disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Suddenly Jeremy's black box started beeping.

"Oh, no. Xana's activated a tower. It's controlling all the furnaces in the city. The entire city could be set on fire." said Jeremy,

"Let's hurry and deactivate the tower." said Ulrich.

"We'll have to deal with them first." said Odd.

There were four crabs standing between them and the elevator. They unleashed a barrage of lasers at them, Yumi jumped and threw fan through the symbol of one crab. It exploded. Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita jumped onto the other crabs and destroyed them.

"We're coming with you. We can also deactivate Xana's towers." said Relita,

"Alright. Let's get to Lyoko." said Yumi.

They entered the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Transfer Odd."

"Transfer Yumi."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Scanner Odd."

Scanner Yumi."

"Virtualization."

The scanners opened and then Aelita, Relita, and Jeremy stepped in.

"Transfer Aelita."

"Transfer Relita."

"Transfer Jeremy."

"Scanner Aelita."

"Scanner Relita."

"Scanner Jeremy."

Virtualization."

* * *

**Lyoko**** Desert**** Region**

They stood in the Desert Region, as the last group entered Lyoko. Max, Sheena, and Alex stayed in the real world to monitor them.

"The pulsations lead that way." said Aelita.

They ran through the region looking for the tower. They soon saw it nearby. It was by two crabs and a megatank,

"Yumi and Jeremy will take out the crabs, me and Odd will take on the megatank. Aelita, you and Relita sneak past them as they attack us. We need one of you to get in to deactivate the tower." said Ulrich,

"I'll go. I'm armed." said Aelita.

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Odd.

They ran at the monsters. The crabs saw them and fired at them. Yumi jumped and threw her fan. It was direct hit.

Jeremy fired his staff laser and destroyed the other crab. Suddenly they were hit in the back by lasers. They turned and saw three blocks coming at them. Odd and Ulrich stood as the megatank prepared to fire.

It released its energy wave at them; Odd jumped and fired an arrow at the Xana symbol. Aelita ran into the tower. Suddenly another megatank appeared and fired at them. Ulrich and Odd were caught of guard and were devirtualized.

Aelita flew to the higher platform and placed her hand on the computer.

AELITA

CODE LYOKO

The tower shut down and time rewounded.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

"So Xana's back." said Ulrich,

"But how? He was put into a cyber sleep." said Aelita.

"It doesn't matter. When Xana attacks, we'll be ready." said Jeremy.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region**

Deep in the Misty Region, at the remains of Xana's base. The remains started to float; they flew into the air and connected with other pieces. The entire base was recreated in a matter of seconds.

"Home sweet home." said Xana smiling.

He laughed.

* * *

**Somewhere unknown**

The strange figure watched Xana laugh and repair his base.

"Everything is going according to plan." said the being, and laughed.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	2. The virals return

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, and Elsa are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

The is the sequel to Code Lyoko meets Reboot

**The Return of the past**

* * *

Last time 

"Excellent. I am back." said the figure.

"Something, Relita?' asked Alex, following her.

"I felt a wave of darkness and then it vanished. There is a disturbance in Lyoko." said Relita,

"How can there be, sis? We put Xana to sleep remember." said Max.

"True, but I still feel that something is wrong. We should contact Aelita." said Relita,

"I'll connect to her computer." said Alex.

"Hello?" asked Yumi,

_"Yumi? It's me Relita. We need you and the others at the factory, now."_ said Relita.

"Okay." said Yumi, hanging up.

"Who was it?" asked Odd,

"It was Relita. She wants us at the factory." said Yumi.

"Why? Is there an emergency?" asked Jeremy,

"She didn't say. She just wants us over there." said Yumi.

"Hey guys. Is everything okay?" asked Odd,

"No, it is not." said Relita.

"So what is the problem?" asked Aelita.

Before Relita could answer the question a giant wasp appeared and fired a red hot laser at the Lyoko gang. They all jumped as the laser hit the ground.

"I'm going to say that is the problem." said Odd,

"What was your first clue?" asked Ulrich.

They heard a soft harsh laughter that echoed through out the factory.

"Hello Lyoko heroes. Ready for round two?" asked a familiar voice.

The gang's eyes went wide as they heard that voice. They looked and saw him. It was Xana, standing near the elevator. Xana had not changed much, except that he looked a bit taller.

In his hand was his sword that looked longer.

"Xana!" shouted the Lyoko gang and the sprites.

"The one and only." said Xana, smiling.

"How are you back? Aelita and the sprites put you in a cyber sleep." said Jeremy,

"I said I would be back, and now I am." said Xana.

"To get your butt kicked again?" asked Odd,

"Fools, you have been led into an ambush!" said Xana.

"Oh, no. Xana's activated a tower. It's controlling all the furnaces in the city. The entire city could be set on fire." said Jeremy,

"Let's hurry and deactivate the tower." said Ulrich.

"We'll have to deal with them first." said Odd.

There were four crabs standing between them and the elevator. They unleashed a barrage of lasers at them, Yumi jumped and threw fan through the symbol of one crab. It exploded. Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita jumped onto the other crabs and destroyed them.

"We're coming with you. We can also deactivate Xana's towers." said Relita,

"Alright. Let's get to Lyoko." said Yumi.

They entered the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Transfer Odd."

"Transfer Yumi."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Scanner Odd."

Scanner Yumi."

"Virtualization."

"Transfer Aelita."

"Transfer Relita."

"Transfer Jeremy."

"Scanner Aelita."

"Scanner Relita."

"Scanner Jeremy."

Virtualization."

"Home sweet home." said Xana smiling.

He laughed.

The strange figure watched Xana laugh and repair his base.

"Everything is going according to plan." said the being, and laughed.

* * *

Chapter 2 

**Mainframe**

At the Principal office of Mainframe Phong was busy as always working to keep an eye on Mainframe. Suddenly a vid window appeared showing the Lyoko sprite Aelita.

"Aelita. It is good to see you. Is there something I can do for you?" asked Phong,

"Yes. You have to alert the Guardians. The net is in danger." said Aelita.

"What is the danger?' asked Phong,

"He's back. Xana is back." said Aelita.

Phong's eyes went wide.

"Yes, I see. I will alert Bob and the Guardians at once." said Phong.

The vid window closed and Phong turned to the window showing a game cube.

Soon a voice said, _"Game over."_

The cube flew from the ground and disappeared into the sky. As soon as it was gone, Phong opened a vid window.

* * *

**Level one**

"Alright, Bob! That user never knew what hit him!" said Enzo.

Suddenly Glitch started beeping. Bob looked and saw Phong on the computer.

"What is it, Phong?" asked Bob,

"I was just contacted by the Lyoko sprite Aelita. She has informed me that Xana has somehow returned. She wants the Guardians alerted at once." said Phong.

"What? How can Xana be back? Wait if Xana is back, did Aelita confirm that Megabyte was also back?" asked Bob,

"There hasn't been any sighting of Megabyte, since the battle in the Misty Region." said Phong.

"Tell Aelita to keep her eyes open in Lyoko. If Xana is back, then Megabyte is bound to show up also.' said Bob,

"What was that about, Bob?' asked Enzo.

He did not hear thier conversation.

"I'll tell when we get to the dinner." said Bob.

They got on thier zip boards and headed for the dinner.

* * *

**Dot's dinner**

Bob and Enzo walked and Dot, Matrix, AndrAIa, and Mouse.

"Dot, we have a big problem." said Bob,

"What is it, Bob?" asked Dot.

"Phong contacted me and told that Aelita informed him that Xana was back." said Bob,

"What?" asked AndrAIa.

"Is Aelita sure that Xana was back, sugar?" asked Mouse,

"I doubt Aelita would joke, she and those users have dealt with Xana before." said Bob.

"You're right Bob. If Xana is back then the net could be in danger. The Guardians are still trying to track down the remains of the viral fleet Xana and Megabyte used to attack the net." said Dot,

"What about Megabyte? Is he back, too?" asked Matrix.

"They haven't sighted him yet." said Bob,

"How do we know it wasn't those users that bought Xana back?" asked Matrix.

"Matrix! They helped me save you back at Xana's base, and they helped us defeat Xana and Megabyte!" said AndrAIa,

"We need to alert Turbo. With Xana on the loose again, there s no telling how many virals will join up with him." said Bob.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Misty Region**

Out near a dark misty forest was group of grounded ABC's with viral binomes camping.

"How did we end up here?" asked a binome,

"It's those entire sprites's fault!" snapped another.

"We nearly had the entire net at our mercy." said a third,

"Now Xana and Megabyte are gone and we have to hide from those users." said the first.

"Not everything is lost, my friends." said the doctor walking to them, smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked the second binome.

"Our spies have reported activity, at where Xana's base once stood. Also monsters have reappeared, a large number I might add." said the doctor,

"Xana?" asked the third one.

"Possibly." said the doctor.

Suddenly a hornet appeared and flew to them.

_"My master has returned and is offering his assistance to you."_ said an electronic voice.

"This club is for members only. If you know what is good for you." said the general,

_"Back off! Xana doesn't mess around with amateurs."_ said the hornet.

"You have no idea who are dealing with." said the general,

"Wait, General." said the doctor.

They turned and faced him. He smiled and stepped forward.

"Xana has sent us his messenger, the least we could do is listen to the message." said the doctor.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

A dark figure sat in a chair in front of a large computer console. The figure laughed as watched Lyoko and the people inside it. Xana had finished rebuilding his base and recreated his army of monsters. Megabyte's forces are heading for his base, and the Lyoko gang is preparing to take on Xana.

The figure chuckled and started typing on the computer, after it was done it walked into another that held scanner. The scanner opened and revealed a tall blue metallic figure.

"Where am I?" asked the blue robot.

"Your with us.' said the figure stepping into the light.

He was tall man with dark brown and dark eyes. His body was mostly robotic and it glowed red. He was nearly the size of gorilla.

. His face had many scars, and his hands had metallic claws.

"Who are you?" asked the blue robot.

"My name is Drake. I was the one who created Xana." said the man,

"You created Xana?" asked the robot.

"I am a user. I and other users created Lyoko. See I created a program to make real life virtual beings come into the real world with their powers. And do you know what happened?

I was mocked, I was ridiculed, and I was fired. But I was not going to let that stop me. I used that program and infected the first virtual being to be created in Lyoko. After that happened Xana and his siblings were created.

The virus was placed inside Xana's body, and Nightshade was partially infected. Xana was programmed to take over the world and prove my genius." said Drake,

"Then how are you a cyborg?" asked the robot.

"When Xana betrayed me, I was greatly injured. My partners rebuilt my body." said Drake.

"I always knew Xana quite well. He always wanted to be the one in control." said the robot,

"This is why I saved you from the Guardians. I believe we could help each other." said Drake.

"How can you help me?" asked the robot,

"I and a group of hackers have known about Lyoko for a long time. We know that Lyoko can give a person power that can only be imagined. You learned that when you merged with Xana when he upgraded himself. Can you, Megabyte?" asked Drake.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

**Lyoko Misty Region**

**Xana's base**

_"You think this is over? This is only the beginning! This orb has the power of all the fighters in Lyoko. Thanks to all of your battles against me, now I'll show you my full power.' said Xana._

_The orb started glowing bright red entered Xana's body. Xana started glowing red and the sky became completely black. Lightning flashed across the sky, which was strange because they were in a virtual world._

_"Now you will all bow before your master!" shouted Xana._

_He raised his sword and it shot a red beam in the sky. Above the base Xana's symbol glowed in the sky, Megabyte grabbed Xana's shoulders as the symbol fired a crimson beam back at them._

_"You're not hogging all the power for yourself!" said Megabyte._

_Nightshade and Elsa ran out of the base carrying several sprites before the beam blasted Xana, Megabyte, and the base. Where the base once stood was a blue metallic dragon. It was fifteen feet tall, the irises of the eyes were black and the eyes were red glowing Xana's symbols. It was very muscular; it had black wings with red stripes on its back._

_Xana's symbol was on the dragon's forehead._

_End flashback_

* * *

"It is true. I felt more powerful than I ever did in my life." said Megabyte,

"Help us and we can give you more power than you ever imagined." said Drake.

"We have a deal. In the meantime I will try finding my dear partner." said Megabyte,

"No need to do that." said Drake.

"Why not?" asked Megabyte,

"He returned recently and has rebuilt his forces and his base." said Drake.

"Excellent. If you will excuse me Drake, I will discuss our partnership with Xana." said Megabyte,

"He will never agree to work with us." said Drake.

"Don't worry. I know how to convince him." said Megabyte, disappearing into the scanner.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region**

**Xana's base**

Xana sat in his chair in the control room of his rebuilt base. The control was the same as before.

"Good job in rebuilding your base, Xana." said a voice.

He turned and saw Megabyte walking into the room.

"Megabyte. So you are still alive. I thought the Guardians deleted after our last battle against them." said Xana,

"I was saved by an old friend of your. Does the name Drake mean anything to you?" asked Megabyte.

"The old fool who thought he could control me. After all these years I thought he learned his lesson. Let me guess, he saved your life and is offering a partnership. Why would I go back to following that snake's orders?" asked Xana,

"He can increase our powers, Xana. If he made you, then he could give us the power to finally take over the user world, Lyoko, and net." said Megabyte.

"He's risking his neck to increase our powers. Seems he's more ambitious than I thought. Well I could always use an upgrade once in a while. Megabyte, my dear friend let the games begin." said Xana.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	3. The rise of Delita

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, and Elsa are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

The is the sequel to Code Lyoko meets Reboot

**The Return of the past**

* * *

Last time 

"What is it, Phong?" asked Bob,

"I was just contacted by the Lyoko sprite Aelita. She has informed me that Xana has somehow returned. She wants the Guardians alerted at once." said Phong.

"Dot, we have a big problem." said Bob,

"What is it, Bob?" asked Dot.

"Phong contacted me and told that Aelita informed him that Xana was back." said Bob,

"What?" asked AndrAIa.

"Is Aelita sure that Xana was back, sugar?" asked Mouse,

"I doubt Aelita would joke, she and those users have dealt with Xana before." said Bob.

"You're Bob. If Xana is back then the net could be in danger. The Guardians are still trying to track down the remains of the viral fleet Xana and Megabyte used to attack the net." said Dot,

"Our spies have reported activity, at where Xana's base once stood. Also monsters have reappeared, a large number I might add." said the doctor,

"Xana?" asked the third one.

"Possibly." said the doctor.

Suddenly a hornet appeared and flew to them.

_"My master has returned and is offering his assistance to you."_ said an electronic voice.

"This club is for members only. If you know what is good for you." said the general,

_"Back off! Xana doesn't mess around with amateurs."_ said the hornet.

"You have no idea who are dealing with." said the general,

"Wait, General." said the doctor.

They turned and faced him. He smiled and stepped forward.

"Xana has sent us his messenger, the least we could do is listen to the message." said the doctor.

"Who are you?" asked the blue robot.

"My name is Drake. I was the one who created Xana." said the man,

"You created Xana?" asked the robot.

"I am a user. I and other users created Lyoko. See I created a program to make real life virtual beings come into the real world with their powers. And do you know what happened?

I was mocked, I was ridiculed, and I was fired. But I was not going to let that stop me. I used that program and infected the first virtual being to be created in Lyoko. After that happened Xana and his siblings were created.

The virus was placed inside Xana's body, and Nightshade was partially infected. Xana was programmed to take over the world and prove my genius." said Drake,

"I and a group of hackers have known about Lyoko for a long time. We know that Lyoko can give a person power that can only be imagined. You learned that when you merged with Xana when he upgraded himself. Can you, Megabyte?" asked Drake.

"Megabyte. So you are still alive. I thought the Guardians deleted after our last battle against them." said Xana,

"I was saved by an old friend of your. Does the name Drake mean anything to you?" asked Megabyte.

"The old fool who thought he could control me. After all these years I thought he learned his lesson. Let me guess, he saved your life and is offering a partnership. Why would I go back to following that snake's orders?" asked Xana,

"He can increase our powers, Xana. If he made you, then he could give us the power to finally take over the user world, Lyoko, and net." said Megabyte.

"He's risking his neck to increase our powers. Seems he's more ambitious than I thought. Well I could always use an upgrade once in a while. Megabyte, my dear friend let the games begin." said Xana.

* * *

Chapter 3 

**Lyoko**

**Forest**** Region**

Relita walked through the Forest Region deep in thought. How could Xana be back? When he was put into a cyber sleep the only to awaken was by getting help from the outside. He would have had to get an upgrade.

She knew that he was planning something big. What was he planning? She suddenly felt a dark presence near her.

"Xana." she said coldly,

"I wondered how long it would take for you to sense me, sister." said Xana, stepping out of the shadows.

"What are you up to this time?" asked Relita,

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." said Xana.

"Why are you doing this? You have the power to reject your viral code. You are also a sprite like me and the others." said Relita,

"I enjoy being a virus. It has been my duty since the day we were created. You are nothing but a sprite, so you could not understand." said Xana.

"Actually I do." said Relita,

"Oh, you do?" asked Xana.

"Yes. I had plenty of learning when you put me and the others to sleep." said Relita,

"If you did understand then you would be helping in my plans to improve the human world." said Xana.

"I understand in the non viral way, Xana." said Relita.

Xana chuckled.

"You were always the quiet one, sister. Always you were calm, not once have you shown emotion. Except when you sense a dark presence." said Xana,

"It has been boring after you and your partner was defeated." said Relita.

"It won't so much boring after I reawaken _her_." said Xana.

Relita's eyes went wide and jaw dropped.

"You mean that she is still alive?" asked Relita,

"She was just placed in a separate location. When she is awake this little game of ours will be over." said Xana.

"Are you serious? All you care about is taking over the human world. You still don't have to obey the virus. Get rid off it and put this obsession behind you." said Relita, glaring.

"Are you getting mad? That is the first time you have glared." said Xana, chuckling.

"It probably won't be the last." said Relita,

"When she awakens the family will be brought back together. Can't wait for it." said Xana, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Relita stood there, Xana's words echoed in her head.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

"We need to stop Xana before he has a chance to attack, again." said Jeremy,

"We also need to stop him before he gets anymore humans on his side. Remember how he got Sissy, Theo, Herb, and Nicholas on his side?" said Ulrich.

"Don't remind me. I still remember when Sissy tried to kill me." said Yumi,

"There is no one else who has a grudge against us here." said Aelita.

"We still can't take that chance." said Odd,

"Odd's right. If Xana has manged to convince Sissy and her band of idiots, who else could he get on his side? It's too risky to let Xana come into the real world." said Ulrich.

Suddenly Jeremy's computer started beeping. On the screen appeared a tall grey skinned man with short blonde hair in a military cut and wore armor similar to Bobs.

"Who are you?" asked Jeremy,

"I'm Turbo. Prime Guardian." said the man.

"You're with the Guardians?" asked Aelita,

"Yes. You know my friend Bob, right? We go back a long way." said Turbo.

"What have you called us for?' asked Ulrich,

"Bob alerted me that Xana had returned in Lyoko. I was hoping that you knew who revived him." said Turbo.

"We don't know how he reawoke. I doubt that anybody reawoke him. I think he had a plan just incase he was put to sleep by his siblings." said Jeremy,

"You may have a point, son. You and your friends have dealt with Xana before." said Turbo.

"You seem to trust us like Bob does. The others were suspicious." said Odd,

"They believe the user tries to destroy the net by downloading games and creating viruses." said Turbo.

"Nobody but us knows there are people inside a computer, besides Lyoko." said Ulrich,

"Could Xana have been awoken by someone on the net?" asked Jeremy.

"It's possible, however unlikely. The information on Xana and Lyoko was classified. If people on the net discovered what of power Lyoko could give there would be a struggle. They might even want to join Xana to get that power." said Turbo,

"Why would somebody want to awake Xana?" asked Aelita.

"It's all about power. They probably think Xana will give them powers like he did Sissy, Theo, Herb, and Nicholas. If only they knew what was in for them" said Ulrich,

"Either way we have to stop Xana before he launches another attack." said Jeremy.

"What about Megabyte?" asked a voice.

A window opened up showing Bob and his friends in the war room of the Principal Office in Mainframe.

"We haven't seen him. Maybe he is at Xana's base. We can't get a lock on anybody in the Misty Region. Xana would only jam the scanner." said Jeremy,

"Can you send someone there to check?" asked Bob.

"No. Xana would only send monsters after the person. He's always keeping on eye just in case someone decides to infiltrate his stronghold." said Jeremy,

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Any idea what Xana is planning?" asked Dot.

"I do." said a voice.

Another window opened and showed Relita, Sheena, Alex, and Max.

"He's planning to revive our sister." said Relita,

"You have another sister?" asked Odd.

"Yes, but she is a virus like Xana. Her name is Delita." said Max,

"We put her to sleep before Xana put us to sleep." said Sheena.

"Xana has discovered where she is." said Alex,

"If Xana revives her, they will unstoppable. They both have the same powers and can give humans powers." said Relita.

"We have to stop him before he gets to where Delita is sleeping." said Aelita,

"We'll be in touch. This exactly the kind of situation Megabyte could take advantage of." said Bob.

"We're on our to Lyoko." said Jeremy.

They snuck out of the dorms and passed Jim and headed for the factory.

* * *

**The Factory**

Jeremy started up the program and they headed to the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Transfer Odd."

"Transfer Yumi."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Scanner Odd."

"Scanner Yumi."

"Virtualization."

They headed into Lyoko. The scans opened up Jeremy and Aelita stepped into the scanners.

"Transfer Jeremy."

"Transfer Aelita."

"Scanner Jeremy."

"Scanner Aelita."

"Virtualization."

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Unknown Region**

They appeared on an island surrounded by water. They were several islands out on the water. Towers were spread across the large islands. There were tropical forests on the islands and sky looked like sunrise.

The islands were all connected by a bridge.

"What is this place?" asked Ulrich,

"This is the Island Region. They are more than five regions. Xanalocked them down, but since he plans to reawaken Delita he had to reopen the regions." said Relita, appearing next to them.

Alex, Max, and Sheena appeared behind her.

"Where is Delita?" asked Aelita,

"There." said Max pointing to the largest island.

This island had a large temple sitting at the top of the largest mountains. It was surrounded by a jungle.

"Let's go." said Ulrich.

They ranonto the bridge that led to the island. As soon as the come onto the beach they ran through the jungle and up the mountain.

"This is too easy." said Yumi,

"You thinkXana is setting a trap?" asked Ulrich.

"He wouldn't want us to stop him from reawaking Delita." said Yumi,

"She's right. Keepyour eye open." said Jeremy, holding his staff tightly.

They came to the entrance of the temple. There were no traps at all. The entrance was a long narrow tunnel. Inside they saw a dark figure.

They walked and took a closer look and saw who it was. It was Xana.

"Xana!" shouted Jeremy.

Xana turned and saw them enter the tunnel with thier weapons raised.

"Ah, so you have come to see Delita's awakening." said Xana,

"No we are here to make sure that doesn't happen." said Aelita.

"How noble. But it is too late. Delita's revival has already started." said Xana,

"Not if we stop her." said Yumi.

Xana clapped his hands and hornets appeared behind them. They started firing at the warriors. While they fought the hornets Xana disappeared into the tunnel.

"He's going into the tunnel!" shouted Yumi,

"I'll go after him." said Aelita.

"Be careful, Aelita." said Jeremy,

"I'll be fine.' said Aelita, as she ran into the tunnel.

Aelita kept running until she found herself inside a large room. The pillarslined on both sides, there was a stone bed at the end that sleeping girl slept. She had long silky black hair with red streaks all trough itthat reached her neck. Her clothes were exactly like Xana's except she had a pair of small hilted black katanas sheathed around her waist.

Her skin was pale and there like Xana there were dark triangular marks under her eyes. She looked like a female version of Xana.

"Its her." said Aelita, walking towards the stone bed.

"Indeed." said a voice.

She turned and saw Xana walking to the bed.

"You won't destroy the human world or my friends." said Aelita, raising her sword.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sister. But I will not give the privilege of fighting me today." said Xana.

He raised is hands and a black arua blowed around Aelita. She was sent flying into the walls. Xana turned to the sleeping girl and raised his hands. A white beam shot and hit the girl. Her eyes stirred as she started to move.

Her eyes opened and she stood. Her eyes were also sharp bright green.

"Welcome back, Delita." said Xana.

"It's good to be back, brother." said Delita, hugging her brother.

She turned and saw Aelita standing up with her sword.

"Aelita. It's good to see you also. I see you have a weapon now." said Delita.

"What are you planning?' asked Aelita,

"Nothing, for the moment." said Delita.

She and Xana disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	4. Chaos

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, and Elsa are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

The is the sequel to Code Lyoko meets Reboot

**The Return of the past**

* * *

**Last time**

**Lyoko**

**Forest Region**

"You were always the quiet one, sister. Always you were calm, not once have you shown emotion. Except when you sense a dark presence." said Xana,

"It has been boring after you and your partner was defeated." said Relita.

"It won't so much boring after I reawaken _her_." said Xana.

Relita's eyes went wide and jaw dropped.

"You mean that she is still alive?" asked Relita,

"She was just placed in a separate location. When she is awake this little game of ours will be over." said Xana.

"Who are you?" asked Jeremy,

"I'm Turbo. Prime Guardian." said the man.

"You're with the Guardians?" asked Aelita,

"Yes. You know my friend Bob, right? We go back a long way." said Turbo.

"What have you called us for?' asked Ulrich,

"Bob alerted me that Xana had returned in Lyoko. I was hoping that you knew who revived him." said Turbo.

"We don't know how he reawoke. I doubt that anybody reawoke him. I think he had a plan just incase he was put to sleep by his siblings." said Jeremy,

"You may have a point, son. You and your friends have dealt with Xana before." said Turbo.

"He's planning to revive our sister." said Relita,

"You have another sister?" asked Odd.

"Yes, but she is a virus like Xana. Her name is Delita." said Max,

"We put her to sleep before Xana put us to sleep." said Sheena.

"Xana has discovered where she is." said Alex,

"If Xana revives her, they will unstoppable. They both have the same powers and can give humans powers." said Relita.

Aelita kept running until she found herself inside a large room. The pillars lined on both sides, there was a stone bed at the end that sleeping girl slept. She had long silky black hair with red streaks all trough it that reached her neck. Her clothes were exactly like Xana's except she had a pair of small hilted black katanas sheathed around her waist.

Her skin was pale and there like Xana there were dark triangular marks under her eyes. She looked like a female version of Xana.

"Welcome back, Delita." said Xana.

"It's good to be back, brother." said Delita, hugging her brother.

"Aelita. It's good to see you also. I see you have a weapon now." said Delita.

"What are you planning?' asked Aelita,

"Nothing, for the moment." said Delita.

She and Xana disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Chapter 4

**Lyoko **

**Island Region**

Jeremy and the others fought Xana's monsters, the Lyoko sprites hid behind a rock as they watched the battle. Suddenly a bright red light shot out of the cave and towards the Lyoko gang. They managed to dodge the blast and turned to see a female version of Xana with two small hilt katanas in her hands. Her bright green eyes glowed in the darkness.

The Lyoko sprites eyes went wide and thier jaws opened wide. They knew it was her. Thier sister, Delita. Out of the she stepped and walked into the light.

The Lyoko gang saw thier faces and knew that it was Delita.

"Is that Delita? She looks just like Xana." said Odd,

"They must be twins." said Yumi.

"Correct, Yumi." said Delita,

"How do you know my name?" asked Yumi.

"My brother has told me all about you. At first I thought my brother was losing his edge, but now it seems he may have underestimated you." said Delita,

"We're too good." said Odd, smiling.

"Relita, Sheena, Alex, and Max. Good to see you all again. Not much seems to have changed while I was gone. My brother seems to have taken good care of you." said Delita.

"You're not going to get us." said Sheena, glaring.

"I am just here to see the humans." said Delita, turning to the Lyoko gang.

She smiled and looked on them with great interest. Her eyes looked at Jeremy.

"You must be the one called Jeremy. Xana has told me that you have a very impressive I.Q. for someone of your age. He also said that you are attached to my dear sister, Aelita." said Delita,

"Where is she?" Jeremy demanded.

"Not in any danger." said Delita.

She turned to Odd. He raised his arm and prepared to fire a laser arrow.

"You must be Odd. The chester of the group. I can see why your name is Odd." said Delita.

The others snickered a bit at that. Delita turned her eyes on Ulrich.

"You are Ulrich. The strongest of the Lyoko warriors. My brother was not mistaken when he said that. I can sense your power and it is the strongest I have ever felt." said Delita.

"Sorry if I am not flattered. As I recall you and your brother are into world domination." said Ulrich,

"It is not domination. We are improving the world." said Delita, turning to Yumi.

"You are the oldest and most mature of the group, Yumi." said Delita.

"And the most dangerous." said Yumi,

"You are strong, but not invincible." said Delita.

"Don't underestimate her, sister." said a voice.

Out of the cave walked Xana holding Aelita.

"Aelita!" said Jeremy.

He ran at them, but before he got close Delita appeared in front of him and stabbed him with one of her small katanas. Ulrich attacked her with his sword, but she blocked it. Xana released Aelita and stabbed her with his sword. She devirtualized in a matter of seconds.

Odd ran at Xana firing his arrows. Xana dodged the arrows and swung his sword at Odd. Odd used his agility and kicked Xana's sword out of his hands. Odd tried to kick Xana, but Xana grabbed his leg and tossed him into tree.

Ulrich kept attacking Delita, but all his attack were being blocked. In a swift strike her sword cut across Ulrich's cheek. She smiled as Ulrich stepped back holding his sword tightly.

"Looks like that long sleep hasn't slowed me down." said Delita.

Her swords glowed red and laser fired at Ulrich. He deflected the lasers as best as he could but some managed to hit him. He was sent flying into the ground. He jumped back up Delita fired another barrage of lasers.

Yumi sent rocks flying at Delita with her powers. Delita raised her hand and the rocks disappeared. Yumi threw fan, Delita hit it with her katana and sent flying into the rock. It became embedded into the rock.

Jeremy and Odd attacked Xana; he blocked thier attacks and punched them back. He jumped and grabbed his sword as Odd fired his arrows and blocked them. Jeremy fired his laser; Xana saw it coming and fired a laser from his sword. The beams collided; each one was trying to the other back into submission.

They exploded and the blast shook the ground. Xana turned to his sister.

"Delita, it's time to go. We'll deal with them later." he said.

Delita nodded and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The Lyoko gang looked at where they disappeared. This was not good. Battling Xana alone was hard, but now that Delita was with him, it would be as twice as hard as it was before.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Drake sat in a chair facing a large computer typing fast. All was going according to plan. With the world's most powerful computer viruses on his side, the fate of the world would be at his mercy. Xana, Delita, and Megabyte could handle the Lyoko gang and sprites.

Now to deal with the Guardians. This new virus would be as powerful as Xana. Once he finished working on the program all he had to do was capture the Lyoko gang. The Lyoko sprites would be no match for Xana and Delita. Megabyte and the new virus could handle the Guardians.

A man that looked he was in his forties wearing a business suit walked into the room.

"Sir, our new equipment is here." said the man,

"Good. How is our new program?" asked Drake.

"It should be operational within in the hour, sir." said the man,

"See to it that it is operational on schedule." said Drake,

"Sir, there is the matter of our partners. They have put themselves at risk by stealing this equipment. The owners would do anything to reclaim it. If they found out the equipment was somewhere in France then they would search every city for it." said the man,

"No worry. They are nothing but slug heads. They will never find it." said Drake.

"Very well." said the man.

He left the room, leaving Drake to finish his program. The cyborg smiled as the program was ready. An hour passed and the man reported to Drake that the program was operation and the equipment was set up. All was left was to capture the kids.

He smiled and pushed a button.

"This is Drake. Phase one is finished, proceed to phase two." said Drake,

'Yes sir." said an electronic voice.

He sat back and relaxed in his chair.

* * *

**The Factory**

Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi sat in the control room talking to the Lyoko sprites. Xana and Delita had disappeared after thier fight in the Island Region.

"Any idea how to deal with Xana and Delita?" asked Jeremy,

"We could try to put them back into cyber sleep, but we have to find out how Xana reawoke first. If someone did wake him up then we have to deal with them. If Xana found a way to reawake himself we have to know how he did." said Relita.

"We could talk after we get back to school. It's nearly time for breakfast." said Odd,

"Do ever think of anything besides your stomach, Odd?" asked Ulrich.

"Sure. Sometimes I think of what I want to eat." said Odd,

"Thanks for sharing that info." said Ulrich.

They entered the elevator and headed up to the lobby. The door opened and they stepped out. As they walked out they heard a strange voice.

"It's them."

"Prepare to move in." said another voice.

"Yes sir." said the first voice.

"What was that?" asked Yumi,

"I don't know. It could some old equipment breaking apart." said Ulrich.

"I have a feeling we're being watched." said Yumi,

"Xana?" asked Aelita.

"Could be." said Jeremy,

"No. It is not Xana." said an electronic voice.

They looked for the source of the voice. They looked in the shadows and saw several dark figures.

"Show yourself!" said Yumi,

"That will be not be needed." said the voice.

A truck drove onto the bridge, blocking thier way to the man hole. Out stepped several dark figures. They looked menacing shadows in the sunlight. They were completely covered in black.

The figures surrounded them. Yumi tried to deliver a punch to one of them but it blocked it. It grabbed her, so she could not move.

"Let her go!" said Ulrich.

The figure took out a pistol and pressed against her head. Yumi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Do not move or she will die." said the figure.

Ulrich glared but obeyed. The figure pulled out a pair of cuffs.

"Ulrich if you wish for Yumi to live then you will place these cuffs on her." said the figure.

"No!" said Ulrich,

"I did not say you had a choice in the matter." said the figure.

It pressed its gun against Yumi's head. A single tear escaped Yumi's eyes.

"Yumi place your hands behind your back." said the figure.

She looked at Ulrich. He nodded telling her to obey.

"I will not ask again." said the figure.

She placed her hands and Ulrich walked to them. The figure grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Ulrich took the cuffs and placed them on her hands. The figure nodded.

"Now Ulrich if you do not want to see your friend die, then stand still and do not resist. The rest of you sit on the ground and place your hands behind your back. I will release Yumi but she will also sit or I will shoot." said the figure.

They all nodded. Ulrich stood as a figure walked up behind him and grabbed his arms. It placed them behind his back and cuffs binded his wrists. It then pushed him to the ground.

Yumi landed beside him. She looked frightened. Ulrich leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

"How sweet. Even near death you still find comfort near each other." said the figure.

It turned to Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita.

"Sit or I will shoot them." said the figure.

They sat down, placed thier hands behind thier backs. The other figures moved towards in, they placed cuffs on thier hands.

"What do you want?" asked Ulrich,

"No questions or you will be killed." said the figure.

Then they grabbed thier legs put shackles on thier ankles to stop them from getting up and running. The first figure nodded.

The sound of tearing tape could be heard. The figures placed tape thier mouths. Their vision was completely obscured by the blindfolds placed over thier eyes. They pushed them onto the ground and searched them, also avoided Yumi and Aelita's private areas until they found thier cell phones. The sound of the phones being crushed could be heard.

The figures picked up the Lyoko gang and put them in the truck.

"You will not be harmed as long as you cooperate. You will now feel a slight sting, but no harm." said the first figure's voice.

They all felt something being injected into thier arms. They all started feeling dizzy and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Yumi opened her eyes to find that she was in a dark room. She tried to move, but she found that she was tied to a chair. She tried to speak but she was gagged. She looked and saw the others in the room also tied to chairs.

"They are awake." said a voice,

"Good." said a familiar voice.

The others awoke as they heard the voice. The figures stepped out of the shadows and removed the tape from their mouths.

"So good to see you again." said the familiar voice.

Out of the shadows stepped Drake.

"You!" said Jeremy,

"Were you expecting someone else?" asked Drake.

"So you're the one who sent those robots after us." said Ulrich,

"Well I had to get you out of the way if my partners could proceed with the plan." said Drake,

"Partners?" asked Jeremy.

"The viruses. Xana, Delita, and Megabyte." said Drake,

"It was you! You awoke Xana!" said Jeremy.

"Sorry but I am not then one who awoke him. He did that himself. After you defeated him and Megabyte in the Misty Region of Lyoko, Xana found a way to reawake himself. Before his siblings put him to sleep he infected a small file in Jeremy's computer at Kadic.

After that he slowly absorbed power from Kadic's generator and hid himself inside Kadic's computer mainframe. He had to be careful because he was not using a tower, so the computer's spy network would have detected his presence and erase him. He was lucky because some kid deactivated the firewall to computer so they could download some games without being spotted. After a few months he was ready, he had enough power to regenerate.

He returned to Lyoko and merged with his sleeping part in Lyoko. After that he went into the real world to avoid being caught by Relita. She has always been able to sense virals or corrupted programs." said Drake,

"So if Xana found a way to reawake then why is he working with you? Last time he tried to kill you." said Jeremy.

"We had a truce. We all have the same enemy after all. So we decided to help each other." said Drake,

"Whatever it is you're doing it won't work." said Yumi.

"And who will stop me? You? The Guardians?" asked Drake,

"We'll find a way." said Odd.

"I've heard it before." said Drake,

"Wait if you know how Xana returned then what about Megabyte?" asked Aelita.

"I saved him at the last minute. During the explosion I transferred him to my computer." said Drake,

"Okay, next question. What are you going to do to us?" asked Odd.

"Nothing, yet. I just want some questions answered." said Drake,

"We're not telling you anything." said Ulrich.

"Really? I can be very persuasive." said Drake,

"Like we would actually tell you anything." said Ulrich.

"Then I will have to resort to drastic measures. Since you all seem so confident let's see how you like my new toys." said Drake.

The robots untied them pushed out of the room. Drake let them down a dark hallway. It looked they were in a warehouse. The place was had thousands of robots and humans that had gun holsters and were busy moving heavy equipment.

They grabbed Yumi and Aelita and pushed the others into a dark room.

"Yumi!" shouted Ulrich,

"Aelita!" shouted Jeremy.

The door closed.

"This is not good." said Ulrich,

"No kidding." said Odd.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Somewhere deep, something stirred. It knew its purpose. To bring order to the human world, Lyoko, and the net. It watched the as the humans known as Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd looked for a way to escape.

Humans disgusted it. Especially Ulrich and Jeremy's passion for the two human females known as Yumi and Aelita. If it had the physical capacity to vomit, it would be doing a lot of it by even hearing the word passion.

These emotions meant nothing to it. They were meaningless to it; all that mattered was completing its programming. The reason why Xana and Delita had failed to complete thier function is because they have the intelligence of a human. They were a disgrace.

The Lyoko gang especially disgusted. They were trusting, naive, loving, and forgiving. How revolting.

It nearly finished the simulation. The images, the voice patterns, everything was ready. It understood how humans worked. This world it created would be a complete replica like the one Xana created and trapped the Lyoko gang.

It heard the struggling of Yumi and Aelita. If it had the physical capacity to smile it would be smiling from ear to ear. If had the physical capacity to laugh it would be laugh so hard it would fall to the ground laughing. It would make those humans wish they had never met Chaos.

* * *

**The cell**

Ulrich was looking for a way, Jeremy sat on the ground thinking, and Odd was pounding on the door.

"Wait a minute." said Jeremy, looking through his pockets.

"What is it, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich,

"They may have destroyed our cell phones, but they forgot about this." said Jeremy, pulling a black box.

They knew what it was. Jeremy pushed the red button and they were all covered by a white light. When it faded they stood in thier Lyoko forms.

"Let's go." said Ulrich.

They blasted out of the room. Robots and humans saw them and dropped the equipment. They all charged, Jeremy created a barrier that blocked them, Ulrich ran and sliced the robots, and Odd jumped firing his arrows. They pushed thier way through the crowd looking for Yumi and Aelita.

They looked and saw a metal door.

"Looks like that door could be hiding something important to them." said Jeremy,

"Let's see." said Ulrich.

They blasted through the door and saw what was inside. It was a giant supercomputer, with six scanners, and two chairs. When they saw who was in the chairs, their eyes went wide. Yumi and Aelita were strapped to the chairs; their skin was nearly completely white, their eyes showed no sign of life. There was a helmet attached to their heads that glowed a yellowish tone.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Chaos laughed as it saw the looks on Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy. It knew what to do.

* * *

**The supercomputer room**

Yumi and Aelita's head moved to face them. Thier eyes still showed no sign of life, but thier lips curved into an evil smile.

"I have been waiting for you." they said in an emotionless tone,

"Who are you?" asked Odd.

"My name is Chaos. I am speaking though you friends. They are currently somewhere else." said the girls,

"Where are they?" demanded Ulrich.

"Always so impatient are you? If you want to know, turn to the screen." said the girls.

They turned to a screen showing Yumi and Aelita on at a bench at Kadic Junior High.

"Wait how can they be there, when they are here?' asked Odd,

"Remember when Xana created that replica of your school? I have done the same thing, but this time it has a few modifications." said the girls.

"What is that?" asked Jeremy,

"I can control this world. But it is not like the fake world Xana created, it is a simulation. Their minds are trapped their. The encounter with the robots at the factory was just a bad dream to them.

It's like it never happened." said the girls.

"Release them now, Chaos. Or we will personally wish you were never created." said Ulrich,

"You are no position to make threats. Try to take the helmets or release them from the chairs and I will kill them." said the girls.

* * *

**The fake world**

"Something is not right, Aelita." said Yumi,

"You feel something strange to Yumi?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah. I feel like . . . "said Yumi.

Before she could finish she and Aelita fell over in pain. They looked and saw three black figures who stared beating them brutally.

* * *

**The real world**

The girls were struggling as blood started coming out of noses.

"Enough!" said Ulrich,

"As you wish." said the girls.

The figures stopped attacking Yumi and Aelita.

"What do want us to do?" asked Ulrich,

"Leave." said the girls.

"How? We don't know where we are." said Jeremy,

"Then return to your human forms and let the robots lead you out." said the girls.

They powered down as robots surrounded them. Their legs and feet were cuffed, they were gagged, and they were blindfolded. The robots injected them with something and they fell asleep.

* * *

**The Factory**

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy awoke to find themselves at the factory entrance.

"Did that really happen?" asked Odd,

"I'm afraid so Odd. Yumi and Aelita aren't with us." said Jeremy.

"We have to get them out of there." said Ulrich,

"I may have an idea." said Jeremy.

They followed him to the elevator, hoping that Yumi and Aelita were all right.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.


	5. Rescue

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Drake, Chaos, Error, and Elsa are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

The is the sequel to Code Lyoko meets Reboot

**The Return of the past**

* * *

Last time

Jeremy and the others fought Xana's monsters, the Lyoko sprites hid behind a rock as they watched the battle. Suddenly a bright red light shot out of the cave and towards the Lyoko gang. They managed to dodge the blast and turned to see a female version of Xana with two small hilt katanas in her hands. Her bright green eyes glowed in the darkness.

The Lyoko sprites eyes went wide and thier jaws opened wide. They knew it was her. Thier sister, Delita. Out of the she stepped and walked into the light.

The Lyoko gang saw thier faces and knew that it was Delita.

"Is that Delita? She looks just like Xana." said Odd,

"They must be twins." said Yumi.

"Correct, Yumi." said Delita,

"How do you know my name?" asked Yumi.

"My brother has told me all about you. At first I thought my brother was losing his edge, but now it seems he may have underestimated you." said Delita,

"We're too good." said Odd, smiling.

"Sir, our new equipment is here." said the man,

"Good. How is our new program?" asked Drake.

"It should be operational within in the hour, sir." said the man,

"See to it that it is operational on schedule." said Drake.

"Any idea how to deal with Xana and Delita?" asked Jeremy,

"We could try to put them back into cyber sleep, but we have to find out how Xana reawoke first. If someone did wake him up then we have to deal with them. If Xana found a way to reawake himself we have to know how he did." said Relita.

"Ulrich if you wish for Yumi to live then you will place these cuffs on her." said the figure.

"No!" said Ulrich,

"I did not say you had a choice in the matter." said the figure.

It pressed its gun against Yumi's head. A single tear escaped Yumi's eyes.

"Yumi place your hands behind your back." said the figure.

She looked at Ulrich. He nodded telling her to obey.

"I will not ask again." said the figure.

She placed her hands and Ulrich walked to them. The figure grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Ulrich took the cuffs and placed them on her hands. The figure nodded.

"Now Ulrich if you do not want to see your friend die, then stand still and do not resist. The rest of you sit on the ground and place your hands behind your back. I will release Yumi but she will also sit or I will shoot." said the figure.

They all nodded. Ulrich stood as a figure walked up behind him and grabbed his arms. It placed them behind his back and cuffs binded his wrists. It then pushed him to the ground.

Yumi landed beside him. She looked frightened. Ulrich leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

"How sweet. Even near death you still find comfort near each other." said the figure.

It turned to Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita.

"Sit or I will shoot them." said the figure.

They sat down, placed thier hands behind thier backs. The other figures moved towards in, they placed cuffs on thier hands.

"What do you want?" asked Ulrich,

"No questions or you will be killed." said the figure.

Then they grabbed thier legs put shackles on thier ankles to stop them from getting up and running. The first figure nodded.

The sound of tearing tape could be heard. The figures placed tape thier mouths. Their vision was completely obscured by the blindfolds placed over thier eyes. They pushed them onto the ground and searched them, also avoided Yumi and Aelita's private areas until they found thier cell phones. The sound of the phones being crushed could be heard.

The figures picked up the Lyoko gang and put them in the truck.

"You will not be harmed as long as you cooperate. You will now feel a slight sting, but no harm." said the first figure's voice.

They all felt something being injected into thier arms. They all started feeling dizzy and then fell asleep.

"Looks like that door could be hiding something important to them." said Jeremy,

"Let's see." said Ulrich.

They blasted through the door and saw what was inside. It was a giant supercomputer, with six scanners, and two chairs. When they saw who was in the chairs, their eyes went wide. Yumi and Aelita were strapped to the chairs; their skin was nearly completely white, their eyes showed no sign of life. There was a helmet attached to their heads that glowed a yellowish tone.

"I have been waiting for you." they said in an emotionless tone,

"Who are you?" asked Odd.

"My name is Chaos. I am speaking though you friends. They are currently somewhere else." said the girls,

"We have to get them out of there." said Ulrich.

"I may have an idea." said Jeremy.

* * *

Chapter 5

**The Factory**

Jeremy sat at the computer typing fast. Ulrich and Odd stood behind him watching, they all hoped Jeremy's plan would work. Jeremy had found a way to hack into Chaos's systems, but he had move slowly or Chaos would detect him.

"Jeremy what exactly is your plan?" asked Odd,

"The world Chaos created is a complete simulation. Only Yumi and Aelita don't know that it is a simulation. Chaos programmed the simulation so you could feel pain. That's the reason Yumi and Aelita started bleeding when Chaos sent those goons on them.

If we try to get them out of the chairs while they are in the simulation it could trap thier minds and the simulation would shut down taking them with it. And Chaos could kill them in the simulation. If thier minds are killed in the simulation then they die in the real world. It is just like the world Xana created to trap you and Yumi, except there are no glitches in it.

Chaos programmed it very carefully. Also Chaos is keeping a close eye on them. It hacked and looked up the info for every person in the city to make sure Yumi and Aelita did not suspect anything. It also created replicas of us in the simulation to keep a close eye on Yumi and Aelita." said Jeremy.

"So Chaos doesn't want any problems in its plan. But why did Chaos trap Yumi and Aelita when it could have trapped all of us?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know the answer to that question. I also found out Chaos can inhabit one of the characters. Just incase something happened it did not predict in the simulation it could use the character to investigate the problem." said Jeremy,

"Next question, how do we save the girls with Chaos keeping a close eye on them?" asked Odd.

"I found a way to send one of us into Chaos's simulation. It's just like the program I used to get into Xana's fake school to warn you guys." said Jeremy,

"I'll go in. You need to keep an eye on Lyoko just incase Xana takes advantage of this." said Ulrich.

"I'll need to virtualize you in place away from Yumi and Aelita's location so Chaos does not suspect anything." said Jeremy,

"What if Chaos detects Ulrich?" asked Odd.

"There are a lot of characters in the simulation. They are not the humans in Xana's world. They were just recordings; these ones have thier own programming. They behave just like humans.

They are too many for Chaos to keep track at once. If Ulrich is virtualized at a safe distance he could find a way to warn Yumi and Aelita." said Jeremy,

'There is only problem, Jeremy. Chaos is keeping a close eye on Yumi and Aelita. How do I get close enough to warn them without Chaos sending its thugs?" asked Ulrich.

"I should be able to that. I'm going to send a virus to distract Chaos. It should give you enough time to warn Yumi and Aelita of what trouble they are in. But you'll have to be quick or Chaos will have you trapped like mice in a maze." said Jeremy,

"What if Chaos has already taken over one of the characters when I get there?" asked Ulrich.

"I wish I had the answer to that question, Ulrich." said Jeremy,

"One more question; what happens if I run into Chaos in a character form?" asked Ulrich.

"Chaos's world is not completely like Xana's; if it is in a character form it can only resort to fighting like a human. If the simulation was created for you to feel pain, then Chaos would also feel pain if it was injured." said Jeremy,

"Okay. I'm going in." said Ulrich, walking to the elevator.

"Ulrich. You are Aelita and Yumi's only hope now. Bring them back safely. And be careful, if you die there you die in the real world." said Jeremy,

"I will. I promise." said Ulrich.

The elevator closed and headed down to the scanner room.

"Good luck, Ulrich." said Odd over the intercom.

Ulrich put his thumb up and smiled as the scanner closed.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Virtualization!"

Ulrich flew up and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

**Chaos's world**

Ulrich appeared at the city limits. This was a safe distance? Well Jeremy as not been wrong yet. All he had to do was wait for Jeremy's virus to distract Chaos.

He felt that he was actually in the real world. He could breath, and he could feel the air. Jeremy was right when he said Chaos programmed this world very carefully.

* * *

**The Factory**

Jeremy started typing fast after Ulrich was sent into Chaos's world. The virus was ready and Jeremy uploaded it.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Chaos watched Yumi and Aelita very closely. They were in the infirmary, recovering from the attack it sent on them. It was so amused by the pain Yumi and Aelita endured from its attack. With Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich back at the factory with no knowledge of the location of its headquarters.

It would be smiling ear to ear if it was human. Why didn't Xana ever think of this it will never know. It wondered if Xana was becoming human. If he was than it would destroy him along with the Lyoko brats after it was finished toying with them.

Suddenly it felt a strange presence. It started scanning and found a virus infecting the simulation. It had to work fast if it wanted to keep Yumi and Aelita trapped where it wanted them. It knew leaving Yumi and Aelita unchecked was a risk.

But it could not risk leaving the virus to destroy its simulation. It ordered the Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy clones to keep an eye on Yumi and Aelita while it dealt with the virus. It took over on of the characters and looked for the virus.

* * *

**City limits**

Ulrich noticed the buildings getting fuzzy. Jeremy's virus must be at work. He took out a black box and changed into his Lyoko form. He decided to move through the shadows.

Anyone of these humans could be taken over by Chaos. He moved through empty alleys and headed for the school. As soon as he saw the school he noticed Jim running out of the school and saw the factory. It looked fuzzier than the other buildings.

That must be where the virus is, and Chaos must have taken over Jim's body. He ran into the school grounds. He knew that Yumi and Aelita were in the infirmary recovering from Chaos's attack on them. He ran through the halls to the infirmary.

* * *

**The Factory**

Jeremy monitored the virus as he knew that Chaos would not risk it running free to destroy its simulation. The computer showed that Chaos had taken over one of the simulation's characters and was closing in on the virus. That computer was taking the bait.

* * *

**The Simulation**

Chaos closed and found the virus. It could easily erase the virus but it wanted to know how it got. It trapped the virus and traced back to the factory. It suddenly knew what was happening.

This was a diversion. It knew what to do. It left the characters body and scanned the simulation and deleted the virus. It found another Ulrich in his Lyoko form at Kadic Junior High.

It was looking forward to this surprisingly. It was getting bored with keeping an eye on those two brats. This could be a challenge.

**

* * *

**

**The infirmary**

Yumi awoke to find Aelita in a bed next to her. She looked and found that she was in the infirmary. She saw Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy sitting chairs asleep. She felt something strange and noticed the wall was fuzzy.

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy also looked fuzzy. It was like they were in the same fake school Xana created. She shook Aelita and woke her up.

"Aelita, I think we are Xana's fake school." said Yumi,

"What makes you think that?" asked Aelita.

"Everything is fuzzy like the distortions in Xana's world." said Yumi.

Aelita looked and saw the distortions. She agreed and nodded.

"We have to find a way to contact Jeremy." said Aelita.

As she said that another Ulrich in his Lyoko form opened the door.

"Ulrich?" asked Yumi, looking at him and then other Ulrich.

"Yumi, we have to get out of here. You and Aelita are trapped in a simulation." said Ulrich,

"How can you be sure? How do we know that this isn't another one Xana's tricks?" asked Aelita.

"We were all abducted by Drake's goons. Remember?" asked Ulrich,

"I thought that was a bad dream." said Yumi.

"You wish. You are in a simulation created by a computer called Chaos. Jeremy helped me get here by using the scanners. Remember when he used the scanners when Xana trapped us in his virtual world." said Ulrich,

"You have a point. But if this is a simulation then how come me and Aelita were in pain?" asked Yumi.

"Chaos took your minds into this simulation. Your bodies are in the real world. Chaos programmed you to feel pain." said Ulrich,

Yumi and Aelita looked at each other, and then back at Ulrich.

"We trust you Ulrich. Now let's get out of here." said Yumi, noticing that the distortions were stopping.

"Why are the walls turning back to normal?" asked Aelita.

"Jeremy uploaded a virus to distract Chaos while I get you out of here.' said Ulrich,

"That will not happen." said the other Ulrich.

It stood up, its eyes were emotionless but its lips were curved into an evil smile.

"I had a feeling you would come to spoil my fun." it said,

"Chaos." said Ulrich.

"Don't be so modest Ulrich." said Chaos through the fake Ulrich.

"So you figured what Jeremy and I were doing?" asked Ulrich,

"After I trapped that little virus of his. Clever plan, but I am always one step ahead of you." said Chaos.

"One problem. Did you not know that Jeremy also hacked and found for Yumi and Aelita to escape your simulation?" asked Ulrich,

"There is no way that brat could have hacked that far into my systems." said Chaos.

"Jeremy is smarter that you think." said Aelita,

"That is true. But he was not smart enough to know that I anticipated your little rescue." said Chaos.

"Are how going to stop us?" asked Ulrich,

"Is that rhetorical question?" asked Chaos.

The room suddenly changed and they were in the factory. Out of nowhere came the characters of Chaos's simulation. Chaos in Ulrich's form stood in front of them smiling.

"Any last words?" asked Chaos,

"One moment." said Ulrich.

His sword glowed blue and fired a beam of energy and Yumi and Aelita. When the light was gone they were in thier Lyoko forms.

"Attack!" shouted Chaos.

The characters ran at them. Yumi threw her fan which sliced through, most of them. Ulrich ran at Chaos with his sword. Before he could strike a sword appeared in Chaos's hand and he blocked it.

"You didn't rally think I would leave myself opened to attack, did you?" asked Chaos, in a mocking tone.

Ulrich smiled at Chaos. It did not know what was so funny until it felt another presence behind it. It turned and saw Aelita swing her sword. Chaos disappeared and the fake Ulrich collapsed.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" asked Ulrich,

"I was just letting of some steam. I hate programs that mock Jeremy." said Aelita, smiling.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Chaos scowled, unconsciously. It manged to separate from the fake Ulrich before Aelita destroyed it. However it did feel pain from that sword. It made a note to make a program for it not feel pain when it inhabited one of the characters.

It could not be injured. But it did leave a mental scar on it. It knew that Jeremy had somehow discovered the way out of its simulation. It had to move fast before Ulrich led them out.

It had now had enough time playing. If it wanted to kill them, it had to stop them.

* * *

**Chaos's simulation**

"So how do we get out of here?" asked Yumi,

"By shutting down the super calculator in this world. It's Chaos's power source that keeps this world running." said Ulrich.

"Then we better hurry." said Aelita.

Xana's monsters started appearing.

"It is just no fun without them is it?' asked Ulrich,

"Run!" shouted Yumi.

They ran for the elevator as the monsters fired at them. The elevator stopped and opened to reveal the computer that held Lyoko. They each placed one hand on the lever and pulled it down as Xana's monsters blasted through the door and fired. The entire world became nothing but virtual lines then vanished.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

"NOOOOOOOO" shouted Chaos.

* * *

**Somewhere between Earth and the simulation**

Ulrich was pulled away from Yumi and Aelita by some force and was sent right back to the scanners in the factory. He stepped out and collapsed.

"What a ride." he said.

* * *

**Drake's headquarters**

Yumi and Aelita awoke find themselves strapped to a chair.

"Hey guys." said a voice.

They turned and saw Jeremy and Odd walking to them.

"How did you get here?" asked Yumi,

"We used the scanners to transfer ourselves to the scanners here." said Jeremy.

"Less talking more moving. We have to move before Chaos and Drake gets us." said Odd.

They untied the girls and ran for the scans. They entered and where sent to the factory. When they arrived they found an unconscious Ulrich. Yumi picked him up carefully and they entered the elevator going up to the computer.

Jeremy walked to the computer and scanned.

"Chaos's simulation has been completely destroyed. But the strange thing is Xana and Delita did not do anything while we rescued you. It seemed like a perfect moment to attack." said Jeremy,

"Unless sending us into Chaos's world was a distraction." said Yumi.

"One thing is for sure. Chaos is still alive. Its computer does not hold a virtual world like Xana's computer does. There is a section on Chaos's computer that is protected by a firewall.

I could try to hack in and find out, but it could take a while to delete the firewall." said Jeremy,

"Let's just get back to school. Ulrich needs his sleep." said Yumi.

"Always looking out for your boyfriend." said Odd.

Yumi glared at Odd, telling him to back off before he gets into trouble. They went into the elevator and headed back to school.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	6. Choices

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, and Elsa are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

The is the sequel to Code Lyoko meets Reboot

**The Return of the past**

* * *

Last time 

"The world Chaos created is a complete simulation. Only Yumi and Aelita don't know that it is a simulation. Chaos programmed the simulation so you could feel pain. That's the reason Yumi and Aelita started bleeding when Chaos sent those goons on them.

If we try to get them out of the chairs while they are in the simulation it could trap thier minds and the simulation would shut down taking them with it. And Chaos could kill them in the simulation. If thier minds are killed in the simulation then they die in the real world. It is just like the world Xana created to trap you and Yumi, except there are no glitches in it.

Chaos programmed it very carefully. Also Chaos is keeping a close eye on them. It hacked and looked up the info for every person in the city to make sure Yumi and Aelita did not suspect anything. It also created replicas of us in the simulation to keep a close eye on Yumi and Aelita." said Jeremy.

"I found a way to send one of us into Chaos's simulation. It's just like the program I used to get into Xana's fake school to warn you guys." said Jeremy,

"I'll go in. You need to keep an eye on Lyoko just incase Xana takes advantage of this." said Ulrich.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Virtualization!"

Ulrich flew up and vanished in a flash of light.

"Ulrich?" asked Yumi, looking at him and then other Ulrich.

"Yumi, we have to get out of here. You and Aelita are trapped in a simulation." said Ulrich,

"How can you be sure? How do we know that this isn't another one Xana's tricks?" asked Aelita.

"We were all abducted by Drake's goons. Remember?" asked Ulrich,

"I thought that was a bad dream." said Yumi.

"You wish. You are in a simulation created by a computer called Chaos. Jeremy helped me get here by using the scanners. Remember when he used the scanners when Xana trapped us in his virtual world." said Ulrich,

"You have a point. But if this is a simulation then how come me and Aelita were in pain?" asked Yumi.

"Chaos took your minds into this simulation. Your bodies are in the real world. Chaos programmed you to feel pain." said Ulrich,

Yumi and Aelita looked at each other, and then back at Ulrich.

"We trust you Ulrich. Now let's get out of here." said Yumi, noticing that the distortions were stopping.

"Any last words?" asked Chaos,

"One moment." said Ulrich.

His sword glowed blue and fired a beam of energy and Yumi and Aelita. When the light was gone they were in thier Lyoko forms.

"Attack!" shouted Chaos.

The characters ran at them. Yumi threw her fan which sliced through, most of them. Ulrich ran at Chaos with his sword. Before he could strike a sword appeared in Chaos's hand and he blocked it.

"You didn't rally think I would leave myself opened to attack, did you?" asked Chaos, in a mocking tone.

Ulrich smiled at Chaos. It did not know what was so funny until it felt another presence behind it. It turned and saw Aelita swing her sword. Chaos disappeared and the fake Ulrich collapsed.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" asked Ulrich,

"I was just letting of some steam. I hate programs that mock Jeremy." said Aelita, smiling.

* * *

Chapter 6

**Kadic Junior High**

Jeremy sat at his computer working hard to break Chaos's firewall. He knew that rescuing Yumi and Aelita from the simulation was too easy. He knew that Chaos was planning a something. The question was what is it planning?

Whatever it was, Jeremy vowed to stop it. He ran simulations and finally cracked the wall. The data appeared on his computer.

Jeremy gasped as he read it. That could not be right. Could it? He pulled his cell phone and called the others.

They arrived into his dorm.

"What is it, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich,

"I found out what Chaos was doing." said Jeremy.

"What was it doing?" asked Odd,

"It created a link to Lyoko. It is in Lyoko." said Jeremy.

"What?" asked Yumi,

"It is in Lyoko. Chaos wanted Ulrich to rescue Yumi and Aelita so it could use my program to create a way into Lyoko." said Jeremy.

"Do you know where Chaos is?" asked Aelita,

"Somewhere in the Desert Region." said Jeremy.

They all looked at each other with concern.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Misty Region**

"Another program? The irony of that is almost too good to be true." said Xana,

"But where did it come from?" asked Delita.

"An excellent question, Delita." said Xana, looking at the screen

He noticed something strange, that energy signature.

"Wait. I should have known. Lyoko portals like the one in this region." said Xana,

"Who created it?" asked Delita.

"Chaos. Another program created by that fool Drake." said Xana,

"I should have known Drake would have created another program. Should we go find Chaos?" asked Delita.

"We have yet to see if it is our friend or foe. We will keep on eye it. Those Lyoko heroes are bound to start looking for Chaos before it can make its move." said Xana.

He smiled at the screen.

"Lyoko is about to get a whole lot more . . . interesting." said Xana.

* * *

**Lyoko **

**Desert Region**

The Lyoko gang appeared in the Desert Region.

"Okay, Jeremy. Where is Chaos?" asked Ulrich,

"Two miles. North of here." said Jeremy.

"Let's go." said Yumi.

They started running through the Desert Region of Lyoko, until they saw a tower. It was no ordinary tower. It was huge; it was dark blue with a red aura.

"So is where Chaos is hiding?" asked Ulrich,

"I'm positive." said Jeremy.

"All we have to do is deactivate and Chaos will be destroyed." said Aelita,

"Be careful. This seems too easy." said Yumi, looking around.

Aelita entered the tower. It seemed like the inside of a normal tower, with Xana symbol on the platform, and the data streams on the wall. She flew up to the upper platform and the symbol on the platform lit up as she landed. It seemed like normal tower, except she felt a presence.

"I know you are here, Chaos." said Aelita,

"Congratulations, Aelita. I was hoping to get rid of you before you knew I was here." said a voice that boomed throughout the tower.

"Who said you would be getting rid of me?" asked Aelita,

"You kill me? How very noble and how very foolish."

"All I have to do is deactivate the tower and you will be gone." said Aelita,

"But you will be probably be killed. If you try to kill me, I will take you or one of your friends with me."

"How do you plan on doing that, Chaos?" asked Aelita,

"Simple. Destroying you first will be easy."

Chaos came forward at Aelita as she started typing. It sent a mental blast just as she was about to place her hand on the computer. She was knocked back and fell of the upper platform. She landed on the lower platform with a thud.

She knew Chaos was not done with her yet. She felt it coming at her. She ran out of the tower as Chaos was getting in striking distance of her.

"Aelita!" said Jeremy running at her as she hit the ground.

"What happened?" he asked,

"Chaos stopped me before I could deactivate the tower. I had to get out before it could finish me off." said Aelita.

"I'm going in." said Jeremy,

"Jeremy, don't go in there. Chaos will destroy you before you can enter the code." said Aelita.

"I have to try." said Jeremy.

He entered the tower.

"You humans just don't know when to quit." Chaos's voice boomed.

"We won't give up, Chaos. As long as we are here, you, Drake, and Xana will never win." said Jeremy,

"Really, is that so? We will just have to see about that."

Chaos sent a mental blast at Jeremy. He blocked with the force field from his staff. If Chaos had eyes they would have went wide. With that force field around him it could not stop him from deactivating the tower and destroying it.

Jeremy smiled knowing that with the force field protecting him, Chaos could not stop him. He walked into the centre platform and flew to the upper platform. Chaos watched in horror. It had to think of a way to stop him.

Suddenly an idea formed.

"You do realize what might happen if this tower is shut down?"

"I sure do. It will mean the end of you, Chaos." said Jeremy.

"Too bad your friends will die the moment you deactivate this tower."

Somewhere in the Desert Region a tower glowed red.

_"Warning life points are now active. Warning life points are now active."_ said a computer's voice,

"What the..." asked Jeremy.

"I disconnected the scanners to stop you."

"How will that stop me from destroying you, Chaos?" asked Jeremy.

"If you deactivate this tower you will go back into the past before I set up this tower, but since the scans are disconnected because of the activated tower you and your friends will be erased from existence."

"What?" asked Jeremy.

"Since you came here after I set this up this tower the tower that I activated would remain active and would delete anyone who is devirtualized.

* * *

**Outside Chaos's tower**

"Did you hear that?" asked Odd,

"Yeah we did, Odd." said Ulrich.

"Do you think it's Xana?" asked Aelita,

"Maybe." said Yumi.

Suddenly laser hit them in the back. They turned and saw the same robots that abducted them from the factory.

"I think that Chaos is behind this one." said Ulrich,

"Let's take them out." said Yumi.

They ran at the robots as they fired another barrage of lasers at them. Yumi and Odd fired thier long range weapons at them, but the robots dodged them. Ulrich and Aelita ran at them but they dodged thier swords and punched them back. They fired lasers at them at close range.

Aelita was hit again.

_"Warning. Aelita has lost twenty life points. Sixty life points remain."_ said the computer/

* * *

**Inside Chaos's tower**

Jeremy heard the computer telling about Aelita's life points.

Chaos laughed. "It is either destroy the evil program, or save your precious Aelita from deletion."

Jeremy knew that Chaos was trying to force him to leave the tower. He could destroy Chaos, but then he and his friends would be gone, and Xana could be free to take over. He had no choice. He turned away from the computer and headed down to the lower platform.

"You were lucky this time, Chaos. But I'll be back to stop you." said Jeremy, leaving the tower.

If Chaos could breathe, it would be sighing in relief. It had just managed to survive. It would remember to dispose of Aelita and Jeremy. Without her, Jeremy would go after for revenge.

It could use his emotions against him. Emotions is what made humans weak. All that is about to change.

* * *

**Outside Chaos's tower**

The robot stood over Aelita, ready to delete her. It pointed its gun at her head, as it pulled the trigger a blue laser came and blasted the robot. She looked and saw Jeremy.

"Jeremy, what happened?" asked Aelita,

"Chaos stopped me from deactivating the tower by disconnecting the scanners. If I deactivated the tower then we would disappear because the tower Chaos activated would still be active." said Jeremy.

"I wish that Chaos was the only problem. There could be another one." said Yumi,

"I'm way ahead of you, Yumi. Xana." said Ulrich.

"What if he attacks us? We can't handle both Xana and Chaos. We barely stopped the Chaos's thugs." said Odd,

"Thanks for the thought, Odd. My day has just gone from bad to worse." said Ulrich.

"We have to hurry and deactivate the tower before Xana decides to join in." said Jeremy,

"I agree." said Aelita.

They started running for the activated tower.

* * *

**Misty Region**

**Xana's base**

"Interesting." said Xana watching the Lyoko gang and Chaos.

"What has gotten you interested, brother?" asked Delita,

"Chaos managed to escape death by activating one of my towers. It made Jeremy choose between destroying it or risk losing his friends." said Xana.

"Looks like that idiot Drake managed to do something right." said Delita,

"I would like chance to speak to Chaos." said Xana.

He turned and watched the Lyoko gang running on the computer.

"Stop them." said Xana.

* * *

**Desert Region**

A group of blocks appeared close to the tower. Chaos was not guarding the tower for some reason. It might have been right if the Lyoko gang disappeared after its tower was deactivated, but it could send its minions to finish them off. Apparently it was not ready to get rid of them.

Xana on the other hand wanted them slowed down long enough for him to have chance to speak with Chaos. He and a megatank appeared outside of Chaos's tower. Xana walked into the tower. The Xana symbol lit up as he stepped into the centre of the platform.

"So the most powerful computer virus has decided to visit me. It is a pleasure to meet you, Xana." said Chaos's voice,

"The pleasure is all mine, Chaos. I suppose you are wondering why I have come here." said Xana.

"Let me guess; a certain group of kids are working to destroy you."

"They will not kill me as long as my sister, Aelita is linked to me. But they are no less of an irritation." said Xana.

"I feel your pain."

"I have come here in hopes of settling an alliance." said Xana.

"I don't why I should. You had your chance and you failed. So leave before I destroy you."

"It will not as easy as you think. If you are not with us, you are against us. I have a megatank outside the tower. I will leave but I will order it to destroy your tower, and it will also destroy you." said Xana.

"I see. I'm listening."

"I have a plan, but it will require your resources." said Xana.

"So you have heard about me."

"I believe we can help each other. That is if you are willing to work as a team to create our new world order and destroy all obstacles once and for all." said Xana, smiling.

* * *

**Desert Region**

The Lyoko gang neared the tower when they saw a group of blocks coming and firing at them.

"Looks like Xana has made his move." said Jeremy,

"Let's just deal with these and then get rid of Chaos." said Yumi.

They ran as the first barrage of lasers came at them. Jeremy fired his laser, it took out one block, Odd took out two, Yumi destroyed another, and Ulrich and Aelita ran close and finished them.

"That was too easy." said Yumi,

"I think Xana might be planning something." said Ulrich.

"We'll deal with him and Chaos after we deactivate the tower." said Jeremy.

Aelita walked into the tower and flew to the upper platform. She placed her hand on the screen.

AELITA

CODE LYOKO

The tower shut down and they went back in time.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

"Any idea what Xana was doing?" asked Odd,

"I do and I hope I'm wrong. I think Xana might have teamed up with Chaos." said Jeremy.

"Just when it couldn't get any worse." said Ulrich,

"We need to wipe out Chaos before Xana contacts it." said Jeremy.

"It's too late." said a voice.

They turned and saw the Lyoko sprites on Jeremy's computer.

"While you headed for the tower Xana sent some blocks to slow down so he could speak to Chaos. He appeared outside of Chaos's tower with a megatank. I don't know if they have teamed up or they are enemies." said Sheena,

"If they are enemies than Xana will destroy the tower." said Jeremy.

"I really have a bad feeling." said Ulrich.

* * *

**Misty Region**

**Xana's base**

"The troops are assembled." said Megabyte,

"Excellent." said Chaos from Xana's computer.

"You have all done well." said Xana.

Chaos logged off, and Megabyte walked out of the room.

"Brother, is it wise to trust Chaos? I mean . . . "said Delita

"Of course it's not." said Xana, turning to her.

"That is why I don't. Chaos is a pawn, nothing more. When I am done, it will be a mere memory in our new world order." said Xana.

Delita smiled at her brother. She never did like the idea of Chaos joining them and now her brother plans to use it. This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	7. The battle begins

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, and Elsa are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

The is the sequel to Code Lyoko meets Reboot

**The Return of the past**

* * *

Last time

"I found out what Chaos was doing." said Jeremy.

"What was it doing?" asked Odd,

"It created a link to Lyoko. It is in Lyoko." said Jeremy.

"I know you are here, Chaos." said Aelita,

"Congratulations, Aelita. I was hoping to get rid of you before you knew I was here." said a voice that boomed throughout the tower.

"Who said you would be getting rid of me?" asked Aelita,

"You kill me? How very noble and how very foolish."

"All I have to do is deactivate the tower and you will be gone." said Aelita,

"But you will be probably be killed. If you try to kill me, I will take you or one of your friends with me."

"How do you plan on doing that, Chaos?" asked Aelita,

"Simple. Destroying you first will be easy."

"You humans just don't know when to quit." Chaos's voice boomed.

"We won't give up, Chaos. As long as we are here, you, Drake, and Xana will never win." said Jeremy,

"Really, is that so? We will just have to see about that."

"If you deactivate this tower you will go back into the past before I set up this tower, but since the scans are disconnected because of the activated tower you and your friends will be erased from existence."

"What?" asked Jeremy.

"Since you came here after I set this up this tower the tower that I activated would remain active and would delete anyone who is devirtualized.

"The troops are assembled." said Megabyte,

"Excellent." said Chaos from Xana's computer.

"Lyoko is about to get a whole lot more . . . interesting." said Xana.

* * *

Chapter 7

**Drake's headquarters**

Drake cackled. Soon the fate of entire world would be in the palm of his hand. It was now time. He stepped into the scanner and the system started up.

**

* * *

**

**Mainframe**

**Principal Office**

Bob and the others stood in the war room. Jeremy had contacted them and told them about Chaos. So another virus was created. This was bad, very bad.

If Chaos, Xana, and Megabyte have teamed up then the net could be in far greater danger than it ever was in its entire history. They had contacted Turbo. He decided it was time to bring the battle to the virals in Lyoko. Allowing these viruses to roam free would be a disaster for the net.

Too many lives had suffered at the hands of Megabyte alone, but when he and Xana had launched a viral fleet onto the net it was a full scale war. Countless people lost thier lives. The decision was made. The Guardain attack force was assembled and a larger version of the Gateway Command was in front of them.

Soon it powered up and the Misty Region appeared. The fleet moved through the portal.

* * *

**Misty Region**

**Xana's base**

"So the Guardians think they can stop me that easily? How very wrong, they are." said Xana,

"What are you planning brother?" asked Delita.

"We are going to destroy the Guardians, once and for all. All forces blow the Guardain armada out of the sky as it enters our air space." said Xana, to the computer.

The portal appeared and the fleet flew out towards Xana's base. Suddenly as it entered a shower of laser fired at them from above. Thousands of hornets and ABCs flew at them firing a barrage of laser.

The Guardians that managed to land jumped out of thier ships and charged towards the base, but hundreds of monsters attacked them. They never stood a chance. The remaining Guardians retreated into the net.

"That was all too easy." said Xana,

"If those were actually Guardians then we should have no problem in dealing with them." said Delita.

"They are only this weak because they have yet to recover from attack fleet Megabyte and I sent to the supercomputer. The Guardians were overwhelmed." said Xana,

"Still this was too easy. We should just finish them all off and get it over with." said Delita.

"Patience, sister. We will strike when Chaos and Megabyte are ready." said Xana.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

**Jeremy's room**

Jeremy sat at his computer working fast. He had just created a new program to increase his and the others powers. It was dangerous, but it could be needed to stop Xana, Delita, Chaos, and Drake. He had been working a way to trace the link Chaos created to Lyoko back to its computer.

If he could find Chaos's computer he could shut it off and get rid of Chaos. He remembered when Chaos stopped him and Aelita from destroying it by activating one of Xana's towers. It was the same one that disconnected the scanners. He should have known Chaos would have done something to delay its death.

Now for some reason Chaos's tower had disappeared, and he could not track it. This meant that Chaos was safe and it could be plotting with Xana and Megabyte. His cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he asked after turning it on.

_"Jeremy, it's me Ulrich." _said Ulrich over the phone.

"What is it Ulrich?" asked Jeremy,

_"I'm at the factory and it seems the machines have started up again."_ said Ulrich.

"I'll do scan on Lyoko." said Jeremy, turning off his cell phone.

He started up his program and started scanning. He did find an activated tower, but that's not all he found. He turned his phone on and called the others, telling them to come to his dorm.

He also contacted the Lyoko sprites and the Principal Office in Mainframe.

"We're here, Jeremy. Now what's the problem?" asked Yumi,

"Xana, Megabyte, Delita, and Chaos have gathered all thier rescores. There's a large energy reading in the Misty Region. I just found Chaos's tower, its right next to Xana's base. I don't what they are doing right now, but it can't be good." said Jeremy.

"Turbo sent an attack force to the Misty Region to stop them, but the Guardian fleet was overwhelmed." said Bob,

"Xana must want nothing to stop him and his partners from doing whatever they are doing." said Odd.

"He's right. We have to make stop them before they can make thier move." said Dot,

"We're going into Lyoko." said Jeremy.

"We will be sending our forces to help out." said Dot,

"We better hurry before Xana and his partners make thier move." said Ulrich.

The Lyoko ran out of the dorm only to meet Jim.

"Where do you are going at this time of night?" asked the teacher,

"We don't have time for this." said Jeremy.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me what you have been plotting." said Jim,

"I can explain." said Aelita.

"That start talking." said Jim.

Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi eyes went wide. Did Aelita want to tell him? She held up and black box and pushed the red button. She was covered in a white light.

Jim covered his eyes as the light glowed brightly. When it disappeared he looked and saw Aelita in her Lyoko form. He knew that she looked familiar, but how? She sang a note and memories flashed through Jim's mind.

Being attacked by a giant teddy bear, purple gas slowly killing him, him being on a bus with students about to hit a chemical plant, being electrocuted by the antenna, a robot attacking the school, everybody falling of the ground and into the sky, walking into an abandoned factory with Jeremy, him being told about Lyoko and Xana, and fighting off Xana's monsters.

Now he remembered thier secret, protecting the world from an evil computer virus. He stood on one knee and looked up at Aelita.

"I now remember everything. Lyoko, Xana, and what you kids have been doing." said Jim,

"Then you know what we have to do now. Xana has gathered all of his recourses." said Aelita.

"I'm coming with you. I could do more help than here." said Jim,

"Welcome back, Jimbo." said Odd, smiling.

They all smiled and headed for the factory.

* * *

**The factory**

The Lyoko gang and Jim walked into the factory. Jeremy told Jim about Xana, Megabyte, Delita, Drake, and Chaos's plan to take over the world.

"So Xana found a way to make himself a human form?" asked Jim,

"Yeah." said Jeremy.

"So it was him who put me in the hospital." said Jim,

"Yes." said Jeremy.

"If I ever get my hands on him, I'll rip him to pieces." said Jim,

"You might get your chance." said Ulrich.

"That's not important right now. The important this is that you guys high tail it to Lyoko and stop them." said Jim,

"What about you?" asked Odd.

"I'm going to keep an eye out and see if anything is happening here. I could find out what Xana is doing." said Jim,

"Good idea. Good luck, Jimbo." said Ulrich.

They entered the scanners and the computer started up.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Transfer Odd."

"Transfer Yumi."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Scanner Odd."

"Scanner Yumi."

"Virtualization." The scanners opened and Jeremy and Aelita stepped into them.

"Transfer Jeremy."

"Transfer Aelita."

"Scanner Jeremy."

"Scanner Aelita."

"Virtualization."

* * *

**Lyoko **

**Misty Region**

**Xana's base**

Delita watched the screen and saw the Lyoko gang appear in the sky.

"They are coming." she said,

"Of course they are." said Xana, walking out of the shadows.

"Then we better prepare a welcoming committee." said a cloaked figure,

"This is going to be a great show." said Drake, stepping out of the shadows.

He looked the same as he did in the real world, except his eyes were blood red.

**

* * *

**

**Lyoko**

**Misty Region**

They landed on the ground and saw Xana's base. Chaos's tower was on a small floating island held up by large metal wires from Xana's base. The sky around the tower was black. A huge army of monsters surrounded the base.

Looks we have our work cut out for us." said Yumi,

"There's no way we can take out that many monsters." said Ulrich.

"It's a good thing I was ready for this." said Jeremy,

"What do you mean, Jeremy?" asked Odd.

"I created some special programs just incase Xana became too powerful for us to stop alone." said Jeremy,

"That sounds interesting." said a voice.

They turned and saw Xana standing in front of an army of monsters.

"If you like the sound of it then you will love what it can do." said Jeremy,

"Why bother? There is nothing you can do to stop me this time." said Xana.

"We'll see about that, Xana." said Ulrich, unsheathing his sword.

"We will indeed, attack!" said Xana.

The monsters charged at them firing a barrage of lasers.

"Hold them back for a few minutes." said Jeremy.

His staff turned into a laptop and he started typing fast. The others ran at the monsters trying to dodge as many lasers as they could. Odd fired his arrows in all directions, blasting a good number of monsters. But more kept coming and they fired at him.

He was sent flying to the ground. They prepared to fire at him again until Ulrich and Aelita jumped slashing through them. Yumi sent rocks at the ground monsters, and Odd fired at the air monsters that fired at her. Ten megatanks fired at them, blasting the rocks that were lifted by Yumi's powers.

Ulrich and Aelita jumped on two of them and stabbed the Xana logos. The remaining megatanks turned and fired at them. They managed to dodge barely. Odd fired his arrows, they only took three.

The monsters surrounded them.

"Jeremy, any time now." said Odd,

"I'm almost done. I just nee a few more seconds." said Jeremy.

"We might not last a few more seconds." said Ulrich,

"Just hold them off." said Jeremy.

Aelita sang a note and rocks came out of the ground, encasing them in a small rock shelter.

"This won't last very long." said Aelita,

"Its done." said Jeremy.

"Right on time." said Odd,

"Here we go." said Jeremy.

The monsters had just destroyed the shelter and prepared to fire. Suddenly the Lyoko gang started glowing. Ulrich glowed yellow, Yumi glowed red, odd glowed purple, Aelita glowed pink, and Jeremy glowed blue. Then the light formed into glowing orbs.

"What is this supposed to do?" asked Odd,

"Watch." said Jeremy.

At amazing speed he ran through the monsters. They all exploded as he past them. The others looked astonished they turned and looked at each other. They smiled and nodded.

They all ran in different directions at the army of monsters. Yumi jumped into the air, it looked she was flying and flew past a fleet of hornets. They fired but it did not hit her, she flew around them and then at them. They all exploded as she past.

Ulrich ran at three megatanks. They closed their weapons, but Ulrich ran through and they exploded. Odd jumped on one crab and then onto another. They all exploded as he jumped of them. Aelita blasted past an army of blocks as they tried to hit her.

They were all moving at great speed the monsters barely managed to get a glimpse of them before being destroyed. They ran through the army, but the more they destroyed then more monsters. They kept on fighting until all monsters were destroyed. They walked through the debris.

"Nice program Jeremy." said Odd, looking at his glowing body.

"Always knew we would need it someday." said Jeremy.

Aelita turned and saw laser coming at them.

"Look out!" she said.

They all dodged and saw Xana standing on a giant rock, looking down at them.

"Do you know what I really hate?" he asked,

"Losing all the time?" asked Odd.

"People that just don't know when to quit." said Xana.

He fired more lasers at them. They all jumped and ran in different directions. Xana fired in all directions, trying to hit them. Ulrich landed in front of the rock, Xana saw him and fired.

Ulrich held up his sword blocked it. This time the laser did not disappear, it was deflected of the sword and back at Xana. He dodged and turned back at the Lyoko gang.

"Nice upgrade, Jeremy." said Xana,

"Not bad, huh?" asked Jeremy.

"Pretty good. But still no match for me." said Xana.

He disappeared and reappeared behind Ulrich and hit him with a laser from his sword. Ulrich was sent flying towards the giant rock, before he hit he landed on his feet and jumped back, and landed behind Xana.

"Good reflexes won't win." said Xana.

Ulrich raised his sword. It glowed bright blue.

"I'm just warming up." said Ulrich.

Xana glared and his sword glowed crimson. The others ran to help Ulrich, but an orange flaming appeared in front of them, stopping them from helping. Ulrich and Xana ran at each other. They attacked with thier swords and blocked each others blows.

Xana jumped back and fired more lasers at Ulrich. He dodged them and jumped as Xana kept firing more lasers. Ulrich landed near the giant rock and ducked as a laser hit. The rock exploded and Ulrich was sent flying to the ground.

Xana jumped into the air and tried to stab Ulrich with his sword. Ulrich rolled out of the way and blocked Xana's attacks with his sword. Xana did a whirl kick, Ulrich jumped back and attacked. Xana transformed into a black cloud and Ulrich's sword just went right through it.

Ulrich jumped back as the cloud tried to electrocute him. The cloud changed back into Xana's human form and he fired a crimson beam from his sword. Ulrich dodged it and ran at Xana.

"That little trick you used to destroy my monsters won't work on me." said Xana, jumping into the air.

He floated in the air and fired lasers at Ulrich, who dodged them all with his new amazing speed. Ulrich jumped into the air and flew at Xana. He flew out of the way as Ulrich swung his sword. They both landed on the ground.

The others were cheering for Ulrich.

"I wish we could help him." said Odd,

"Don't worry Odd. Ulrich can take care of himself." said Jeremy, even though he wished he could also help his friend.

Yumi was worried. Even after that powerful upgrade Xana was still standing, unhurt. They both seemed evenly matched.

"Why don't you take us on?" said a voice.

They turned and saw four cloaked figures. They held the same weapons as the Lyoko gang on thier hands.

"Who are you?" asked Jeremy,

"We are Chaos." said the four cloaked figures, in an emotionless voice.

"Chaos?" asked Odd,

"Chaos must have created copies of itself in virtual forms." said Jeremy.

"Very clever Jeremy, but it's too late." said the cloaked figure, holding the staff.

They all threw off thier cloaks. They looked jut like the Lyoko gang.

"We are Chaos, and we have been given your virtual forms. But we are faster, stronger, and we have extra weapons." said the fake Aelita,

"We dealt with the fakes Xana created, what makes you think you can beat us?" asked Yumi.

"We knew your one weakness." said the fake Yumi,

"Why don't you deal with us so you don't distract Ulrich with your meaningless support? Even with your powerful upgrade he is no match for Xana." said the fake Jeremy.

That comment angered Yumi and the others. They stepped forward holding thier weapons. In the sky another portal opened and the Crimson Binome flew out of the portal. On the deck Captain Capacitor stood with Bob and his friends.

"By the code. Mr. Christopher what do you make of that structure?" asked the captain,

"It appears to be a tower similar to the ones the virus known as Xana uses." said Mr. Christopher.

"It might a tower infected by the new virus, Chaos." said Matrix,

"Look down there." said AndrAIa.

They looked and saw the battle between Ulrich and Xana. They noticed Ulrich was in a glowing energy orb. They also saw the others lacing down copies.

"More copies? Xana seems to like clones." said Bob,

"Those aren't the same clones Xana created. They look exactly the same as the original." said Dot.

"According to the ship's scan they are viruses." said Mr. Christopher,

"Chaos. It must have created alias of itself and made them in the user's image." said Bob.

"Then they are fighting Chaos." said AndrAIa,

"And what of glowing energy orbs encasing these warriors?" asked the captain.

"The scans are picking up very high readings from them. They are like nothing I've ever seen before." said Mr. Norton, the helmsman.

"That must have been Jeremy's work. The little darling sure knows how to make a very good upgrade." said Mouse,

"We should take out the tower. The users can handle Xana and Chaos." said Bob.

"You heard the man, Mr. Norton. Get us close to that tower. All guns lock on the tower." said the captain,

"Aye, sir." said Mr. Norton.

The ship headed for the tower and the guns prepared to fire. Suddnely the ship was hit by lasers coming from Xana's base. They looked and saw ABCs lead by Delita, who was flying firing at them.

"All hands prepare for battle!" said the captain.

Delita flew up and landed on the deck.

"So the Guardians return. And they brought friends." said Delita, smiling.

"You won't take us without a fight." said the captain.

He unsheathed his sword and charged at Delita. She unsheathed her katana and blocked the captain's sword. She kicked him away and fired lasers at the crew that charged at her.

"Gun, command line. Full delete." said Matrix.

A red M appeared on Delita's shirt. She looked at it and smiled at Matrix.

"That won't be easy as you think." said Delita.

Matrix fired, the bulled flew at Delita. She raised one of her swords and swung. The sword it the bulled and it flew up into the sky. Just like when a baseball hits a ball.

"I warned you." said Delita. They all fired at her, but she blocked every shot with her swords. ABCs fired at the ship; the guns started firing back at them. Suddnely Megabyte jumped out of one of the ABCs and landed on the ship.

"Megabyte!" said Bob,

"Long time no see, Guardian." said Megabyte, smiling evilly.

Bob fired lasers at him from Glitch; Megabyte dodged and whipped tentacles at him. Mouse jumped in front of Bob and slashed the tentacles away with her sword. Matrix fired at his gun at Megabyte, but the bullets were blasted by well aimed lasers from Delita's small hilt katanas.

"Sir I have to set the ship down. We're losing power, fast." said Mr. Norton,

"Do what you can to make it a soft landing, Mr. Norton." said the captain.

Below the Lyoko gang fought Xana and Chaos. Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi taking down the clones created by Chaos, when suddenly black smoky tendrils came out of their back. Their arms stretched, and thier hands were clawed. They Lyoko gang jumped back as the clones sent their tendrils at them. The clones lunged at them with their claws; Yumi used her powers and buried them underneath a pile of rocks.

Suddenly the fake Aelita appeared and whipped its tendrils at the real Aelita. As the tentacles neared a black hole

"Aelita!" shouted Jeremy.

But she was already gone. The fake Aelita turned and attacked the others. Its tendrils wrapped around Yumi and squeezed her. Ulrich, who was still fighting Xana, saw her as she the tendrils tightened around her.

"Yumi!" he shouted,

"Looks like her time is up. Don't feel bad, Ulrich, it was inevitable." said Xana.

Ulrich glared and attacked harder than he ever did before. Xana stepped back blocking and dodging Ulrich's attacks, even tough they were mere inches from him. Ulrich kicked him and he went flying into the rock. He turned and blasted through the fire wall.

With his great speed he destroyed the fake Aelita in a few seconds.

"Aelita disappeared into a black hole. We have to find her." said Jeremy,

"She's probably inside Xana's base." said Ulrich.

"Need help?" asked a voice.

They turned and saw Bob and his friends.

"Bob? What are you doing here?" asked Jeremy,

"Doing my job. To mend and defend. It's too dangerous to allow Xana and Megabyte exists. We have to stop them before they proceed with thier plans." said Bob.

"I'm afraid it is already too late, Guardian." said Xana, standing up like he was never hurt.

"What do you mean, Xana?" asked Yumi,

"Everything is ready." said Xana.

* * *

**Xana's control room**

Drake stood in the control room, watching the binomes work. The computer showed lines of ones and zeros.

"Everything is nearly ready." said the doctor,

"Then let us proceed." said Drake.

The doctor smiled and turned to his assistant.

"Throw the switch!" he said.

The zombie binome walked and pulled a lever.

* * *

**The factory**

In the real word it was becoming night and it was quiet. Until out of the factory a blue orb blasted. It shined a blue blinding light.

* * *

**Xana's control room**

"We now have tear to use as we please." said the doctor,

"Good now it's my turn." said Drake.

He typed on a wrist computer installed in his arm.

* * *

**Outside Xana's base**

Chaos's tower started glowing brighter and shot a crimson beam through a portal in the sky. It came out of the factory and turned it into portal to the web.

"They created a portal to the web!" said Bob,

"This can't be good." said Ulrich.

"That's putting it mildly." said Dot,

"We have to stop them!" said Yumi.

"We'll stop Chaos's tower, you guys stop whatever come out of that portal." said Ulrich.

The all nodded and headed in different directions. The Lyoko gang ran for Chaos's tower and the sprites ran for the Crimson Binome to stop web creatures coming into the user world.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Aelita opened her eyes to find herself in a mansion in the middle of a field.

"So your awake." said a female voice.

She turned and saw a woman covered in a blue cloak.

"Who are you?" asked Aelita,

"The one who saved your life." said the woman.

Aelita remembered falling into the black hole as the fake Aelita sent its smoky tendrils.

"Thank you. But why did you save my life?" asked Aelita,

"So you could stop Xana from plunging the world into a dark future." said the woman.

"You know Xana?" asked Aelita,

"I know all the sprites who live in Lyoko, and the humans that have come to protect it." said the woman.

"If you know who we are, then how come we never saw you before?" asked Aelita,

"You saw me when you were created." said the woman.

Aelita was confused. This woman, even though she never saw her before, she still looked familiar. The woman saw her confusion.

"This might help you remember." said the woman.

She took off her cloak. She was tall, slim, and her skin was white. Her eyes were bright green, and she had pink hair with red highlights that reached her shoulders. She wore a white long flowing dress and white gloves.

"Does this help?" asked the woman.

Aelita was shocked. She just realized who she was.

"You're my. . . "Said Aelita, stuttering.

"Mother." said the woman.

"But how? How can you be my mother?" asked Aelita,

"Your father was the very first virtual being created in Lyoko. I am the very first human to be virtualized in Lyoko." said the woman.

"The first human?" asked Aelita,

"When I entered Lyoko I met your father. We liked each other like you and Jeremy." said the woman.

Aelita blushed crimson.

"But he was infected by a powerful virus. It tried to take over him and use Lyoko to control the world. In order to stop it he destroyed himself. As he destroyed himself I used my powers to create you and your siblings.

I have the power to create Lyoko sprites, but I have to copy half my genetic code and half of someone else. I used your father's genetic code to create you and you sibling, but the virus survived by infecting Xana, Delita, and partially Nightshade." said the woman,

"But if you have been in Lyoko all this time, then why didn't help you us stop Xana and Delita?" asked Aelita.

"I used nearly all my power to create you and the others." said the woman,

"Then why have you brought me here? So I could discover my origins?" asked Aelita.

"Yes and to give you and your friends the power to stop Xana and Delita from fulfilling thier plans." said the woman,

"You said you used nearly all you power." said Aelita.

"You and your friends have the power to stop them. I can awaken their powers." said the woman,

"I don't understand." said Aelita.

"You will in time. But our time is up. You must get back to your friends to stop Xana." said the woman.

A black hole appeared and Aelita fell into it.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region**

**Xana's base**

The Lyoko gang stood at the entrance of Xana's base ready to blast into it when suddenly Aelita appeared out of nowhere.

"Aelita! Where were you?" asked Jeremy,

"It's a long story, Jeremy. Too long. We have to stop the viruses, now." said Aelita.

"How? We used all our powers when we took on Xana and Chaos, and they still manged to escape." said Ulrich,

"I know how to increase our powers." said Aelita.

"How?" asked Yumi,

Aelita took out a small blue jewel.

"Everybody put your hand on this and pray." said Aelita,

"Are you sure, Aelita?" asked Jeremy.

"More than I have ever been, Jeremy." said Aelita,

"I say we go for it." said Ulrich.

"Count me in." said Odd,

"If you guys are in then so am I." said Jeremy.

"Let's do it." said Yumi.

They all placed thier hands on the jewel and closed thier eyes. They started glowing, when it was gone they all wore jumpsuits. They wore the same on except it was different color.

"Let's go." said Aelita.

* * *

**Xana's control room**

Drake, Xana, Delita, Megabyte, and Chaos in Jeremy's Lyoko form stood at the computer watching as web creatures attacked everyone and everything in thier sight. Binomes and monsters also watched.

"This is all too perfect. The government will beg us for mercy when they realize it is useless to resist." said Drake,

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Xana.

"Don't start, Xana. We have come too far for you to mess this up. I was the one who made you after all." said Drake,

"And you got injured greatly for that." said Xana.

Drake silently fumed.

"Well I gave the rescores to get rid off those pesky kids." said Drake,

"Oh, really?" asked a voice.

They turned and saw the Lyoko and the net sprites standing with thier weapons raised. Viral binomes raised their weapons, monsters turned towards them, and Xana, Megabyte, Delita, Chaos, and Drake gritted thier teeth and glared.

"Because if you did get rid off us, then explain mark on your face!" said Yumi.

She punched Drake sending flying into the computer.

"Get them!" he shouted.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.


	8. It ends

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, and Elsa are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

The is the sequel to Code Lyoko meets Reboot

**The Return of the past**

* * *

Last time 

"Hello?" he asked after turning it on.

_"Jeremy, it's me Ulrich." _said Ulrich over the phone.

"What is it Ulrich?" asked Jeremy,

_"I'm at the factory and it seems the machines have started up again."_ said Ulrich.

"I'll do scan on Lyoko." said Jeremy, turning off his cell phone.

He started up his program and started scanning. He did find an activated tower, but that's not all he found. He turned his phone on and called the others, telling them to come to his dorm.

He also contacted the Lyoko sprites and the Principal Office in Mainframe.

"We're here, Jeremy. Now what's the problem?" asked Yumi,

"Xana, Megabyte, Delita, and Chaos have gathered all thier rescores. There's a large energy reading in the Misty Region. I just found Chaos's tower, its right next to Xana's base. I don't what they are doing right now, but it can't be good." said Jeremy.

"Turbo sent an attack force to the Misty Region to stop them, but the Guardian fleet was overwhelmed." said Bob,

"Xana must want nothing to stop him and his partners from doing whatever they are doing." said Odd.

"He's right. We have to make stop them before they can make thier move." said Dot.

"They are coming." said Delita,

"Of course they are." said Xana, walking out of the shadows.

"Then we better prepare a welcoming committee." said a cloaked figure,

"This is going to be a great show." said Drake, stepping out of the shadows.

He looked the same as he did in the real world, except his eyes were blood red.

"Everything is nearly ready." said the doctor,

"Then let us proceed." said Drake.

In the real word it was becoming night and it was quiet. Until out of the factory a blue orb blasted. It shined a blue blinding light.

"So your awake." said a female voice.

She turned and saw a woman covered in a blue cloak.

"Who are you?" asked Aelita,

"The one who saved your life." said the woman.

Aelita remembered falling into the black hole as the fake Aelita sent its smoky tendrils.

"Thank you. But why did you save my life?" asked Aelita,

"So you could stop Xana from plunging the world into a dark future." said the woman.

"You know Xana?" asked Aelita,

"I know all the sprites who live in Lyoko, and the humans that have come to protect it." said the woman.

"If you know who we are, then how come we never saw you before?" asked Aelita,

"You saw me when you were created." said the woman.

Aelita was confused. This woman, even though she never saw her before, she still looked familiar. The woman saw her confusion.

"This might help you remember." said the woman.

She took off her cloak. She was tall, slim, and her skin was white. Her eyes were bright green, and she had pink hair with red highlights that reached her shoulders. She wore a white long flowing dress and white gloves.

"Does this help?" asked the woman.

Aelita was shocked. She just realized who she was.

"You're my. . . "Said Aelita, stuttering.

"Mother." said the woman.

"But how? How can you be my mother?" asked Aelita,

"Your father was the very first virtual being created in Lyoko. I am the very first human to be virtualized in Lyoko." said the woman.

"The first human?" asked Aelita,

"When I entered Lyoko I met your father. We liked each other like you and Jeremy." said the woman.

Aelita blushed crimson.

"But he was infected by a powerful virus. It tried to take over him and use Lyoko to control the world. In order to stop it he destroyed himself. As he destroyed himself I used my powers to create you and your siblings.

I have the power to create Lyoko sprites, but I have to copy half my genetic code and half of someone else. I used your father's genetic code to create you and you sibling, but the virus survived by infecting Xana, Delita, and partially Nightshade." said the woman,

"But if you have been in Lyoko all this time, then why didn't help you us stop Xana and Delita?" asked Aelita.

"I used nearly all my power to create you and the others." said the woman,

"Then why have you brought me here? So I could discover my origins?" asked Aelita.

"Yes and to give you and your friends the power to stop Xana and Delita from fulfilling thier plans." said the woman,

"You said you used nearly all you power." said Aelita.

"You and your friends have the power to stop them. I can awaken their powers." said the woman,

"I don't understand." said Aelita.

"You will in time. But our time is up. You must get back to your friends to stop Xana." said the woman.

"This is all too perfect. The government will beg us for mercy when they realize it is useless to resist." said Drake,

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Xana.

"Don't start, Xana. We have come too far for you to mess this up. I was the one who made you after all." said Drake,

"And you got injured greatly for that." said Xana.

Drake silently fumed.

"Well I gave the rescores to get rid off those pesky kids." said Drake,

"Oh, really?" asked a voice.

They turned and saw the Lyoko and the net sprites standing with thier weapons raised. Viral binomes raised their weapons, monsters turned towards them, and Xana, Megabyte, Delita, Chaos, and Drake gritted thier teeth and glared.

"Because if you did get rid off us, then explain mark on your face!" said Yumi.

She punched Drake sending him flying into the computer.

"Get them!" he shouted.

* * *

Chapter 8

**Lyoko Misty Region**

**Inside Xana's base**

Xana lunged at the Lyoko gang with his sword, ready to slice them to bits. A sword appeared in Ulrich's hands and he blocked Xana's sword. He then grabbed Xana by the collar and tossed him into the wall. Xana got back up and glared.

Jeremy faced Chaos with his staff in his hand. Chaos swung his staff; Jeremy ducked and hit Chaos in the head. Chaos was sent flying back into the computer. Bob and his friends took on Megabyte, the infected binomes, and the monsters.

Binomes and monsters fired lasers rapidly; Matrix, Bob, and the pirates fired lasers back at them.

* * *

**The Real World**

Web creatures poured out of the portal and attacked the military as they tried drive them back. The web creatures smashed through buildings, vehicles, and everything in sight. Jim stood at the factory watching in horror.

"That Xana is more evil than Jeremy said." he said.

* * *

**Xana's control room**

Yumi and Aelita attacked Drake with their weapons. Metal tentacles shot of out of the palm of his hands at them. Aelita sliced them with her sword, and Yumi threw fan as the tentacles neared her.

"We have to stop that tower, before the entire city is destroyed." said Ulrich, fighting Xana.

"You deal with the tower, we'll deal with them." said Bob.

The Lyoko gang ran through a door and headed up a large spiral of stairs. At the top of the stairs was Error.

"So you think you can stop us? Let's see about that." said Error.

He fired lasers at them from his hands. Ulrich and Aelita blocked them with thier swords. Error fired at the wall that Yumi was close too. It exploded and Yumi was sent rolling down the stairs.

"Yumi!" shouted Ulrich.

Suddenly he started glowing black. When it was gone he was in black samurai armor, with two long swords in his hands. He turned and glared at Error. His swords started glowing, Error fired at him, but the lasers were blocked by Ulrich's swords.

"So you have an upgrade, Ulrich? No matter. You could be upgraded a thousand times and you would still be no match for me." said Error,

"We'll see about that you ghost." said Ulrich.

He crossed his swords into an X. They glowed brighter and shot a white beam at Error. Error screamed as the beam vaporized him. His body glowed a blinding light and vanished.

Ulrich's swords returned to normal and he sheathed them.

"You guys get up to the tower. I'll go back and find Yumi." said Ulrich,

"Right." said Jeremy.

They ran past Ulrich and through the halls. Ulrich ran to the bottom of the stairs to find Yumi knocked out. He shook her.

"Come on, Yumi. Wake up!" he said.

Yumi stirred and opened her eyes.

"Ulrich? What happened?" she asked,

"Error attacked us on the stairs." said Ulrich.

"What happened to you?" she asked, noticing Ulrich's armor.

"Must be the power Aelita gave us." said Ulrich,

"We have to help the others." said Yumi.

She staggered as she stood. Ulrich grabbed her arm and put over his shoulders.

"Lean on me." said Ulrich.

She obeyed and they walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Xana's control room**

Bob and his friends fought the virals, trying to buy the Lyoko gang enough time. Xana and Delita blocked lasers from Bob and Matrix with their swords, and Mouse and AndrAIa slashed away tentacles being sent at them by Drake and Megabyte. Chaos had disappeared after the Lyoko gang ran out of the room.

"This is a wait of our time." said Xana.

He and Delita disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Looks it's just you and me Guardian." said Megabyte,

"Let's end this once and for all, Megabyte." said Bob.

"Indeed, let's. Heir doctor." said Megabyte,

"Yes Lord Megabyte." said the doctor.

"Its time." said Megabyte,

"Yes Lord Megabyte!" said the doctor.

He pulled out a blood red orb and gave it to Megabyte.

"Is that the same orb that transformed you and Xana into a dragon?" asked Bob,

"Why yes it is, Guardian. But this time I do not plan to transform into a dragon. It is now time to see if those files on this orb were correct." said Megabyte.

"What do you mean, virus?" asked Matrix, aiming his gun at Megabyte.

"This orb was created by the virus that infected the very first sprite to be created in Lyoko. It has the power of every sprite in Lyoko. But it also has more than that. The virus that infected him only puts part of itself into Xana, Delita, and Nightshade.

The virus is in this orb. Now the entire net, Lyoko, and the user world will bow before the mighty XANADU!" said Megabyte.

The orb glowed a bright red light and entered Megabyte's body. He glowed a bright blinding red light; when it was gone everybody looked at the virus they once knew as Megabyte.

The creature looked like a shadowed form of Megabyte, his eyes were now glowing red orbs, and his claws were longer.

"I am free!" shouted the creature.

The creature's voice sounded like Megabyte, except it was a darker, more menacing tone. Bob stepped forward.

"I am Guardian 452. State your name and function." said Bob,

"I am Xanadu. The most powerful being in Lyoko and the destroyer of humans." said the creature.

Xanadu saw Drake and glared. He raised his hand and a crimson beam shot out and blasted Drake. His body instantly disappeared.

"All humans must die." said Xanadu,

"Why are you doing this?" asked Bob.

"My reasons are my own." said Xanadu.

He disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

**Near the roof of Xana's base**

Jeremy, Aelita and Odd neared the rooftop.

"Hey, wait up!" said a voice.

They turned and saw Ulrich supporting Yumi, trying to catch up to them.

"What took you so long?" asked Odd,

"It's not easy catch up as you think, Odd." said Ulrich.

"We have to hurry before the web creatures destroy everything." said Jeremy,

"There is another danger." said a voice.

Aelita's jewel glowed and the gang saw a woman in a blue cloak, her face resembled Aelita's.

"Who are you?" asked Jeremy,

"She's my mother." said Aelita.

"Your mother?" asked the gang,

"Yes. I was the one who rescued Aelita when Chaos's clone attacked her. There is a new danger in Xana's fortress. Xanadu has awoken." said the woman.

"Who's Xanadu?" asked Ulrich,

"Aelita, Xana, and thier sibling's father. The very first virtual being in Lyoko." said the woman.

"But I thought Relita and the others said he destroyed himself." said Jeremy,

"The virus inside him survived by sending pieces of itself into Xana, Delita, and Nightshade. The rest of the virus was sealed inside the same orb that fused Xana and Megabyte into a dragon. Xana did not know that Xanadu was inside the orb, but Megabyte knew and kept it secret from Xana." said the woman.

"Typical." said Jeremy,

"Megabyte has unleashed and merged with Xanadu and will take over all three worlds." said the woman.

"What about the web creatures attacking the real world?" asked Odd,

"It was just a front for Megabyte's real plan." said the woman.

"How do we stop Xanadu?" asked Yumi,

"You will have to deal with Xana and Chaos first. The Guardian and his friends will distract Xanadu. At your current power level you would not stand a chance. You powers will awaken at the right time." said the woman.

She disappeared and the jewel's light faded.

"You heard her, let's stop those monsters." said Jeremy.

They reached the roof and saw the wires that connected Chaos's island to Xana's base. For some reason it was raining heavily and lightning flashed across the sky.

"Looks we have to climb." said Odd,

"Maybe not." said Jeremy.

He started glowing. When the light was gone, Jeremy stood in a dark blue robe. His staff glowed and they were all lifted into the air.

"I prefer this." said Jeremy, smiling.

They flew to the island in front of the tower. Ulrich unsheathed his sword and looked around for any enemy.

"Aelita, quick deactivate the tower." said Ulrich,

"Okay." said Aelita.

As she ran a laser blast hit the ground in front of her.

"What's this?" asked a voice.

Ulrich looked behind him and saw Xana standing behind them, smiling.

"Back off, Xana. We don't have time for this." said Ulrich,

"Are you giving up?" asked Xana, in a mocking tone.

"Never." said Ulrich.

He charged at Xana. First they fought hand to hand, and then they pulled out thier swords.

"You just don't know when to quit!" said Xana,

"Being a hero comes with the territory." said Ulrich.

Aelita ran for the tower, but Chaos in Jeremy's original Lyoko form stepped out of the tower.

"Not so fast, Aelita. You have now signed your death warrant." said Chaos, pointing its staff at her.

It fired an energy blast, but it was blocked by the real Jeremy, who stood in front of Aelita.

"Not so fast, Chaos." said Jeremy.

Chaos glared and fired more lasers, but Jeremy blocked every shot. The pirate ship flew into the sky. On it was a giant ray gun.

"Aim for the portal and fire." said Captain Capacitor,

"Aye, sir." said Mr. Norton.

The gun turned and fired a blue beam at the portal. The portal glowed a white light and vanished.

"It's finally over." said Odd,

"Not yet human." said a dark menacing voice.

They turned and saw a shadowed form of Megabyte with red glowing orbs.

"Who are you?" asked Odd,

"I am Xanadu." said the creature.

The creature fired a crimson beam at him, but it was blocked by Jeremy. Yumi glowed, when the light was gone she wore a black kimono, black pants, and black arm length gloves without hands.

"Looks it was just the right moment." said Yumi.

She pulled out two fans and threw them at Xanadu. He saw them coming and jumped out of the way. He flew into the air and fired crimson beams. Yumi grabbed her fans and glared at Xanadu.

She closed her eyes and then opened them back up.

"Okay, it's time to see if this new power can help out." she said.

Her fans glowed and she threw them at Xanadu. The fans went right past him.

"You will not beat me with an aim like that, human." said Xanadu,

"They were not meant to hit you." said Yumi.

He saw the fans flying around him. They kept flying and moved faster. Soon a tornado appeared around him and engulfed him. Xanadu fired crimson beams everywhere, trying to hit the fans.

His eyes glowed bright red and roared. Then orange flames came out of his mouth and the entire tornado became a fire tornado. The tornado stopped and the fans flew back into Yumi's hands. She glared at Xanadu as he smiled.

"So sorry." he said.

Ulrich and Xana still fought with their swords.

"Looks like your plan has failed again, Xana." said Ulrich,

"Good thing I always have backup plan, Ulrich." said Xana, smiling.

"What do you?" asked Ulrich,

"Look over there." said Xana, pointing at Chaos's tower.

Ulrich looked and saw Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd fighting a shadowed form of Megabyte with red glowing orbs and Chaos in Jeremy's original Lyoko form.

"Who is that?" asked Ulrich,

"My father, Xanadu." said Xana.

"You mean that you knew?" asked Ulrich,

"If Megabyte honestly thinks he could keep secrets from me in my own fortress, in my own region, in my own world he was seriously mistaken." said Xana.

"Than why allow him to release Xanadu?" asked Ulrich,

"It makes much easier to manipulate him." said Xana.

Xana charged with his sword at Ulrich. He blocked Xana's attack and fought back. Using his swords he fired lasers at Xana. He blocked them all with his sword and fired back.

"If you honestly think that just because you have an upgrade that makes it much easier then you are mistaken." said Xana,

"Then I'll just have to get serious." said Ulrich.

They charged at each other again. They both seemed equal.

Odd fired his laser arrows at Xanadu but he blocked them. He landed and punched Odd to the ground.

"Any last words?" asked Xanadu,

"Why are you doing this?" asked Odd.

"They took my love away. They just wanted to use me for power." said Xanadu,

"You mean Aelita's mother?" asked Odd.

What do you mean? So she used her powers to create children out of my remains. So that is where Xana and the other Lyoko sprites came from." said Xanadu, smiling.

"She's not gone. We met her." said Odd.

Xanadu grabbed him by the throat and choked him.

"How dare you lie about her!" snapped Xanadu.

Odd started glowing, Xanadu let go and covered his eyes. When the light faded Odd looked more like a cat than before. His ears were cat like and his claws were longer. He wore his usual clothes except that he now had a purple vest.

He fired a laser arrow; it looked more like a glowing light. It hit Xanadu in the chest, sending him flying to the ground. Xanadu got back up and glared at Odd. Aelita ran at him with her sword and tried to stab him.

Xanadu saw her and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground. He looked into her eyes.

"You have your mother's eyes. You should join me rather that waist time with these humans. They are evil." said Xanadu,

"They are not evil! You, Xana, Chaos, and Megabyte are the only evil ones around here." said Aelita struggling.

"I am only going bring order to these animals. They took away your mother." said Xanadu,

"You're wrong. I met her, she saved my life. This was not what she wanted." said Aelita.

Xanadu's eyes blurred and then return to normal.

"The humans must have tricked you. Look at your dear brother, Xana. He has seen the evil of humans." said Xanadu,

"It was that virus that turned him this way. The same one that infected you." said Aelita.

She started glowing. When the light faded she wore a dark pink robe, and her sword was longer. She stabbed Xanadu and jumped back. Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy stood with her. Xanadu glared and prepared to fire.

Suddnely a laser hit the ground in front of him. Bob and his friends flew down and stood with the Lyoko gang.

"No more games, Xanadu." said Jeremy,

"The games have just begun." said Xanadu.

"I've heard enough." said Matrix.

He fired his gone at Xanadu, but it was blocked by a force field. Chaos stood behind Xanadu, smirking.

"Looks like you'll have to use a better weapon." said Chaos.

Ulrich saw Chaos and Xanadu ready to attack. He had to help them. He moved fast and kicked Xana back.

Xana went flying to the edge. Before he fell off, he grabbed the edge with his free hand, the other one held his sword. Ulrich ran and stood with the others. Xanadu fired lasers at them, and Chaos created a barrier to stop them from attacking.

They all scattered and tried to attack, but the barrier blocked them. Ulrich knew that this was not the real Xanadu. The real one was in their somewhere. He stepped out of his hiding place.

"Ulrich, get down!" said Yumi,

"You heard her, Ulrich. Get back here!" said Jeremy.

"I know what I'm doing." said Ulrich,

"He's lost it." said Odd.

"Have faith, Odd." said Aelita

Ulrich stood in front of the barrier. Xanadu looked at him with hatred.

"Are you wishing for a quick and painless death, human?" he asked,

"I am asking you if she wanted you to do this. If you do love her and she told you to do this would you?" asked Ulrich.

"Of course!" snapped Xanadu,

"What would she want you to do?" asked Ulrich.

"The last thing that I ever heard from is 'Do what is right'." said Xanadu,

"Is what you're doing right?" asked Ulrich.

"What do you mean?" asked Xanadu,

"Is killing others because you think you lost her forever right?" asked Ulrich.

"What do mean I think? She's gone!" said Xanadu,

"No she isn't. She helped us get this far. She has been watching her children and waiting for the right time to reveal herself. Why would you kill humans if she was also a human?" asked Ulrich.

Xanadu's eyes went wide. His eyes then glassed over and he looked down.

"Ana . . . " he muttered.

The others heard this and actually felt sorry for the virus. Well everybody but Matrix. Xanadu looked up, his face was emotionless. He turned and tossed Chaos towards the tower.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" it shouted.

Xanadu fired a crimson beam and it blasted both Chaos and the tower. Xanadu turned back at Ulrich.

"Do what is right. I have done great damage. It is time. End it, please." said Xanadu.

His face no longer showed hatred. He now looked almost human. Ulrich brought his swords in an X and fired at Xanadu. His body vanished in a flash of light.

Yumi and the others walked towards Ulrich stood looking at where Xanadu stood.

"It is finally over." said Ulrich,

"Yes, Ulrich. It is." said a voice.

Xana appeared and fired a crimson beam at them. The beam missed the Lyoko gang but it headed for Bob. It would have hit him, if Dot had not pushed him out of the way. She fell as the crimson beam hit her body.

"Dot!" shouted Bob,

"Sis!" shouted Matrix.

Her body was fading. Bob turned and glared at Xana. Glitch started glowing.

"This is for Dot!" said Bob.

He fired lasers at Xana, who blocked them with his sword. Soon the Lyoko gang and Matrix were firing at him. He blocked them and turned them into a black cloud. Bob walked over to Dot as she started fading.

"Dot, why did you do that?" asked Bob,

"Because I..." she said.

Before she finished she vanished.

"NOOO!" shouted Bob.

His voice echoed over the Misty Region. He and his friends looked where Dot vanished and looked down. The Lyoko gang looked at them.

"Let's go. We should leave them alone." said Ulrich.

The others agreed and returned to the virtual world. Jeremy activated a Return to the past program and they went back in time. They were in Jeremy's dorm.

"We stopped them again, but at a price." said Jeremy,

"I should have known Xana would not have given up that easily." said Ulrich.

"Jeremy, I would like to go back to Lyoko and visit my brothers and sisters. I think it's time we visited our mother." said Aelita,

"Okay, Aelita." said Jeremy.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Unknown Region**

Aelita and her siblings entered thier Ana's mansion and told her what happened in the Misty Region. She was happy and sad that her lover, Xanadu had decided to end his own life, again to keep both worlds safe.

"But what about Megabyte?" asked Aelita,

"He sealed his fate when he merged with Xanadu." said Ana.

"Do you know where Xana and Delita could be hiding?" asked Alex,

"No. They have clouded my senses. Wherever they are, they have set up a barrier." said Ana.

"Looks we will have to find them before getting back to researching Lyoko." said Sheena,

"We must all be ready when Xana and Delita return." said Aelita looking into the sky.

**The End**

* * *

**Credits**

Aelita

Ana

Alex

AndrAIa

Bob

Chaos

Delita

Dot Matrix

Drake

Enzo

Error

Jeremy Belpois

Matrix

Max

Odd Della Robbia

Relita

Sheena

Ulrich Stern

Xana

Xanadu

Yumi Ishiyama


End file.
